Need It
by Talkingupsidedown
Summary: Katniss has gone into the Games. Gale has lost his hunting partner. Madge has lost her only friend. There will be stubbornness, arguments, compromising, sarcasm, strawberries, and overall Gadge cuteness! This is one of many stories on how hard times brought Gale and Madge together.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first ever fanfic. I would really appreciate some feedback, if you have any to give. To be perfectly honest, I have read many Gadge fics and some lines I've read may have slipped into my story. Though I read and re-read what I write a lot to make sure it's all original. But, if you see anything you think I've copied please inform me so I can remove it. I don't want to get into any trouble.

Oh and I added the first ch. with the second, because it was so ridiculously short, and I think it turned people off my story. So, I switch POV a lot in the first chapter but after that it's going to probably be just one from Madge one from Gale each chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! And this world and these characters do not belong to me that honor belongs to Suzanne Collins (sorry for the crazy long AN:/ )

* * *

Gale

When I wake up all I can do is hope it was all a dream, but in my life nothing is ever that easy. It happened, she's gone. Katniss has gone into the Hunger Games. I wanted so badly to volunteer, but I could never do that. It's just not an option. Who would take care of my family? Of our families? I have to stay for them.

Now I have to bring in twice as much game as usual to make up for..Katniss. It might be- will be- hard, but I can do it. I have to do it. For them. Ugh. This sucks.

Madge

I'm drifting between the wonderful world of dreaming and my awful reality. I wish I could stay in blissful unawares, and not have to worry about things like the Hunger Games, and how my only friend has been sent into them. God, my only hope is that the pin will help her.

A knock on my door pushes me into motion. Well, it's not like I can stay in bed forever – "Coming!"

Gale

I got a good load from my snares, enough for a couple days at least. I'm on my way back to the fence when I see the strawberries. Might as well, I don't much feel like seeing Undersee, but I need the money. Even money from District 12's snob princess is better than no money. And it's almost funny to see how excited she gets over the little red fruit.

I stop at the Hob first. I keep my head down, but I still see a few sympathetic glances in my direction. I don't want to see that look, it just makes it all the more real that Katniss is gone. I push through the crowd to Ricky's booth.

Ricky buys animal pelts from me. He uses them to make things like jackets, gloves, blankets, bags, etc. Now, Rick is a big guy, like huge. He's about a half a foot taller than me, twice my width, with huge bulking muscles, bald, lots of scars, and a crooked nose that you just know has been broken many times. And honestly if I didn't know he was such a softie, I'd be quite frightened to be in even a ten-foot radius of him. Don't get me wrong, I once saw him pummel a man (that I'm not even sure I could take) to the ground in nine seconds flat. But I've also seen him patch up a little girls injured knees after she fell on the gravel, and clear an entire crowd to help an old man get through on his wheelchair. Rick's a great guy, and a great friend as long as you're on his good side.

"Hey Rick."

"Hey kid, watcha got for me today?"

"A coyote, three rabbits, and three squirrels." I took the hides and laid them carefully on the counter. He's very touchy about his pelts being treated with care.

"Nice. Bet Sae's gonna be real happy with that"

"She always is when I bring her a coyote"

"That she is, and you best keep supplyin her with good meat. We don't want that rat concoction ever again"

"Ha, but you have to admit it wasn't that bad"

"True. I don't know how she does it." He hands me my money.

"Probably has something to do with her putting in **lots** of seasoning, and the fact she got us drunk before we tried it"

Rick laughs, and I join him. It feels good to laugh.

"Gale Hawthorne!" Sae yells. "Did I just hear you and Ricky talking bad about my cooking?"

"Oh, never in a million years would I have anything bad to say about your cooking Sae. Ricky and I were just saying how amazingly talented and beautiful you are." I say, giving her my most charming grin.

Sae chuckles. "Oh I'm so sure. Well, in that case, you boys come over for a bowl.

"Thanks Sae, but I still have another sale to make after you." Rick closes his booth, and we head over to Sae.

"Well why should I buy from you if you wont even try the product? Come on hun it'll take just a few minutes and you can be on your way."

"Alright."

I can never say no to Sae. She hands us each a bowl. I take a spoonful. Delicious.

Madge

"Morning Viv," I say to our maid as I walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning Madge. Your breakfast is on the table." She gestures toward a small wooden table against the wall of the kitchen. I eat in here, I hate sitting alone in the giant dining room, at a giant table, alone. In here I have Viv to keep me company.

"Thank you Viv, but you know I would have gotten it myself." I don't like Vivian doing so much work when I'm perfectly capable. And Viv is getting older; her hair once a rich dark brown, almost black, is now almost completely gray; she has crows feet wrinkles by her eyes; she's very short even shorter than me (which by the way is pretty hard to do, unless you are under the age of twelve) and seems to be shrinking a little every year, but despite her age she hasn't slowed down a bit.

"I know dear, and thank you but this is my job. And I love taking care of you. Though, since you're so eager to help, why don't you help me with the dishes when you finish up?"

"Of course!" I always enjoy helping Vivian. She's practically raised me since my mom got too sick to spend more than a couple hours with me a day, which was around the time I turned nine. And my dad isn't around much seeing as he's the mayor, which is _obviously _much more important than his family. He's a wonderful man, and he's a great mayor, but the sicker my mom gets the more he wants to stay away from home. He hates seeing her like that. And so do I, but you don't see me hiding away in my office, ignoring the fact that my wife is getting closer to death every day, and basically abandoning my only daughter.

Okay, yeah. So, I may be a little bitter over the whole parent situation. But I'm not so stupid as to not realize how well off I am, my parents love me, and have given me everything I could possibly need material wise. It just gets kind of lonely sometimes, especially when Viv goes back home, to her _real_ family, in the Seam. Also, the fact that this house is so huge makes it glaringly obvious how empty it is.

After eating breakfast and washing dishes with Viv, I decide to go into town. We need a couple things, and I could really use a walk.

Walking through town is great; the cute little shops, the vendors in the streets, and the wonderful smells coming from the bakery. The bakery. Peeta. Oh god, Katniss. I don't know how I've managed to keep my mind off it thus far. I mean, it has been nibbling at the back of my head all day, but now it's pushed its way front and center. Katniss is gone.

Hmm. Maybe I shouldn't have come into town today. I hurriedly pick up all the things we needed, avoiding conversation as much as possible. On my way home I decide to stop by Martha's shop. Martha and her husband Chuck have this small music shop, and from about age seven to fifteen I got piano lessons from Martha in their apartment up above the shop. Now, at seventeen, I usually just stop by to catch up, or to buy sheet music.

I walk into the shop, the ringing of a bell announcing my presence. Chuck looks up from organizing a shelf of guitar accessories, "Hello Madge! It's nice to see you. Martha! Come on downstairs, Madge is here!" He looks back over at me, "And for what reason have you decided to grace us with your presence today?"

"Madge is here?! Come on Lu lets go say hi to Madge." I hear feet pounding down the stairs. Lu is Martha and Chucks six year old daughter. She is one of the sweetest cutest little girls ever.

I give a soft laugh. "Just looking for a new piece. I've seemed to have run out of new material."

"Madgie!" I see a blur of blonde and pink, and then a small child has launched herself into my arms. Thankfully, I've already set my groceries safely beside me, so they managed to avoid getting crushed.

"Lucy!" I swing her around, laughing. It feels good to laugh. I slow down, and leave Lucy resting on my hip.

"Hello Madge, are you going to stay for lunch? We're having chili."

"As much as I love your chili Martha, I need to get these," I gesture to the groceries lying beside me, "to Vivian. I promised to help make lunch today, but before I go do you have any new pieces for me?"

"Actually," Martha makes her way into the back of the shop,"this new piece came in the other day, and I just knew you'd enjoy it." I hear papers shuffling in the back. "Where is it? Where is it? Ah here we go!" She comes back into the shop, and brings it over to me.

I look at it while Lu plays with my hair. Wow. "Wow, Martha, this is.. this is beautiful." I reach into my pocket to get some money, and go to hand it to her.

"Oh no dear, you put that money back right now. I can't make you pay for something that I swear was created just for you." I open my mouth to protest, but she changes the subject before I can get a word out. "By the way, how has your composing been coming along?"

I reluctantly put the money back in my pocket, there's no point in arguing with Martha. "Well, it hasn't really been going much at all lately. I've just been really busy, and every time I sit down to write I can't seem to find any inspiration."

"It will come eventually Madge, and when it does it'll be flowing out of you like there's no tomorrow."

"Ha, okay Martha. Well, I best be going. Thanks so much for the piece. I'll see you guys later." I hand Lu over to Chuck and grab my groceries.

There's a chorus of "Bye Madge!" as I make my way out.

"Bye Lu! Bye guys." I start on home. Maybe today won't be so bad after all.

Gale

The mayor's house is huge. It's three stories high, has pillars on the front porch, and a nice small shaded back porch. They have a garden, one my mom would've loved to have. It's beautiful. I hate it.

I walk up the back porch steps and raise my hand to knock, but then I hear something. It's wonderful. I pull back and listen. That must be Madge playing the piano. Katniss once mentioned that Madge plays, but I've never heard her before. She really is great, but of course she is I'm sure she's had her very own private lessons since she was a kid. Probably even from some bigwig capital professional. I huff and roll my eyes, only the mayor's daughter could afford something like that.

I raise my fist and knock. I wait for the music to stop, and for her to open the door. It doesn't happen. I raise my fist again and knock harder. Still no answer. I almost want to leave, it's not like I don't have better things to do than stand on the princess's back porch all day. But I need the money. I knock again, even louder this time. The music stops. Finally.

I hear hurried footsteps approaching the door, and then the doors open and she's standing in front of me. Her eyebrows shoot up when she sees me. She is obviously surprised to see me.

"Oh. Gale! I wasn't expecting you."

Was she expecting someone else? Who else would come to the back door, a secret boyfriend perhaps? That almost makes me laugh. The thought that Undersee would be seeing someone her father doesn't approve of, or someone below her that needs to be kept secret, someone at all really it's just funny to me. Sure she's pretty, one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen; with her huge blue eyes framed by lashes so light you can barely see them, a light dusting of freckles across her nose, her long wavy blond hair, and she's so _tiny_ her head probably only comes up to my chest, and she has curves in _all_ the right places.

But she's untouchable, she's the mayor's daughter, District 12's very own princess. And I'm pretty sure Katniss was her only friend, at least I've never seen her with anyone else. Plus, she's so quiet I hadn't ever heard her talk until Katniss was around. It made me wonder if she even had her own opinions to voice. But in the past couple months I've learned she's got a little fire in her, and I love to push her buttons, get her riled up; cheeks flushed, eyes bright, and always ready to give it right back to me. Katniss has always been there to intervene before things got too heated, but I've always had a feeling she'd be a worthy opponent in a real argument. Of course I'd win, but it would be fun to play with her, make her angry.

I nod at her, "Undersee."

"Um, would you like to come in or?"

"No," I lift up the pail of strawberries, "strawberries."

"Oh of course. Why don't you come in while I get your money."

"That's really not necessary. I'm fine out here." I pause, eh might as well get a jab in, "No need to be polite, I'm sure you don't want me to get coal all over your mansion."

I wait for the familiar flash of anger, she hates it when I mention anything to do with her money, I love it.

And she does not disappoint, she rolls her eyes, "Don't worry about it Gale I know how to use a mop." And with that she turns around and walks down short hallway to the kitchen. Halfway there she turns around, "Coming?"

I shake my head and chuckle, "I guess I am."

Madge

I love everything about the piano learning new songs, composing my own songs, how the keys feel beneath my fingertips, the way I can express myself through the music, it's the only time I really feel comfortable to show people _me_. Music allows me to escape my body, and my mind, and the way that the music can pull me into my own little world it's just amazing. It's my own brief escape from this hell hole.

Mar was right, this song is perfect. Once I got a hold on the changing tones and tempos, the song just took a hold of me. When I'm in the piano zone everything else just drifts away. It's just me, my piano, and the music flowing from my fingertips.

A loud knocking breaks through my trance ending my brief escape. I pull away from the piano. The knocking came from the backdoor, who would be here at this time, and at the back door no less? I walk quickly through the kitchen, and down the short hallway to the door. I pull it open- Gale.

"Oh. Gale! I wasn't expecting you." Of course, I don't know who else it could've been so I guess I should've known.

He nods, "Undersee."

Why is he here? He wouldn't come to talk about Katniss. Right? That does not sound like Gale _at all_. But I don't see any strawberries so.."Um, would you like to come in or?"

"No," he moves a pail of strawberries into view-_oh_, "strawberries."

"Oh of course." Well I'm not going to take the offer back now. "Why don't you come in while I get your money." I just know he's going to make some snide comment; won't I be worried he'll steal something?, or that he has better things to do, possibly that I don't want him to 'dirty' the place, or maybe thanking me for _condescending_ to allow him into my home.

"That's really not necessary. I'm fine out here." Hmm I thought for sure he would- "No need to be polite, I'm sure you don't want me to get coal all over your mansion." – ah yes. There it is. And he went with the 'dirty' one I see. And like always he throws the fact that I have money in my face, like I can help it. I saw it coming he always does this, I swear he_ tries_ to make me angry. Like he enjoys it or something, like he's just toying with me. It still works every time.

I think about arguing with him about his comment, but that will just lead to the bigger argument that seems as if it will always be between us-and any friendship we could have. And this time Katniss won't be here to stop it. I don't see him getting over his prejudices anytime soon, so instead I just roll my eyes, "Don't worry about it Gale I know how to use a mop." I smirk and turn to go into the kitchen for his money.

I enjoy the little sparring matches with Gale. I never really get a chance to have a nice back-and-forth argument with anyone. Gale, despite the fact that he can't see past his prejudices, is a great guy. I know all about, from Katniss, how he's risked his life all the time since he was fourteen to provide for his family. And I've seen him with his family, his little sister Posy on his shoulders, his youngest brother Vick attaching himself to Gale's leg, while Gale has Rory in a choke-hold. He's a great brother. And he's quite handsome; he's 6-foot something, has dark hair, and stormy grey eyes, and he is_ mmm_ so muscular. I'm not blind I can see everything Gale has going for him, and if the rumors are true he's used those things to his-advantage I guess you could say- and many times too, but it's not like I have some crush on him. I know nothing would ever happen between us. It's just not plausible, we have nothing in common, and I have sneaking suspicion that he hates me. And I'm not going to waste my time crushing on someone who hates me.

Halfway to the kitchen I realize he's not following me I turn around, "Coming?"

I hear him chuckle and then, "I guess I am."


	2. Chapter 2

Gale

I follow Madge into the kitchen. Holy shit. I knew their house was huge and all, but this kitchen is probably twice as big as my house. Okay that might be a bit of an exaggeration, but-well, actually it really might be twice as big.

I look around while Madge walks toward the pantry, to get my money I'm assuming. Who keeps money in their pantry? I walk towards a window that overlooks their backyard. It has perfect view of the garden, and beyond that-trees.

I hear Madge grumbling about something in the pantry. I wonder what- CRASH! I rush over and see Madge on the pantry floor covered in-flour?- next to a toppled over cardboard box. I can't help it, I bust out laughing.

"GALE HAWTHORNE THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

Which makes the whole situation even funnier. I'm doubled over. I'm laughing so hard that I'm even crying a little bit. It's just so funny seeing the perfect Undersee in such a mess. Her hair is going every which way, and flour is everywhere.

"Gale stop laughing now, or so help me.." She's standing, closed fists at her sides.

I don't stop. I probably should have. Suddenly, I'm seeing white. Did she just? She did. She just threw a giant handful of flour at me. It's all over my face and shirt. I finally stop laughing. She starts.

" I can't believe you just did that." That seems to have made her laugh harder. Oh she's gonna regret that. I grab a handful of flour and chunk it at her. It gets all in her mouth and hair.

She spits it out, "Ugh that's disgusting!" When she talks leftover flour spews out of her mouth in white puffs. Which of course makes me laugh, because come on it's hilarious. She turns and goes to grab more flour, but before she can I grab her arms and pin them at her sides. Not hard enough to hurt her, just enough to restrain her.

"Now, I think we're done with-" she suddenly bursts forward and reaches for the flour. Thankfully, I have quick reflexes and I pull her towards me, her back against my chest, my arms are wrapped around her holding her arms down. She fits so perfectly against me. And the feeling of her curves pressed against me is- Oh no. Stop that thought. "Okay, okay stop," I laugh.

Deep sigh, she huffs, then, "fine."

I release her, there's a moment of silence, we look over at eachother, and then we both burst out laughing. I can't even remember the last time I laughed this hard. She snorts, which makes us laugh harder. I've never heard her laugh so freely before today. Her face is lit up with amusement, and despite the fact that I've never seen her this undone, this much of a mess, I can't help but feel this is the most beautiful she's ever looked.

Then suddenly I remember who she is, what she represents, that I'm supposed to hate everything she stands for. My laughter dies down. I think of Katniss. I can't believe I'm here having a ball with _Madge_ freaking _Undersee_, while my best friend has been sent into the Hunger Games.

It takes a few moments before Madge realizes I've stopped laughing. She looks up at me and her amusement fades into slight embarrassment.

Suddenly I'm angry at her for wasting my time, and making me forget that **we **are not supposed to be joking around like we're old friends. "So, are you gonna pay me or what? Unlike you Princess, I've got things to do. You know money to earn, to provide for my family? " I see hurt flash in her eyes, but it's quickly replaced with anger.

"Whatever Gale. The money is on the top shelf. I was _trying_ to reach it when I fell. And you know what? I didn't force you to throw flour and laugh with me, so stop acting like I did something wrong. You're only mad because-"

"Stop right there Undersee. You don't get to tell me why I'm mad. You know what? Forget the money I'm out of here." I turn with the intent of storming out with a nice loud door slamming, but she grabs my arm before I can perform my dramatic exit.

"Don't be like that Gale. Just wait one second, I'll grab your money." She goes into the pantry and with a heavy sigh I follow behind her. She places the box back into place, and climbs atop to reach for the jar of money on the top shelf. As she strains to reach it her T-shirt pulls up revealing a sliver of smooth pale skin _oh god_, she still can't reach. The box starts to topple over like I imagine it did the first time, and I reach forward to steady her.

This is so much more trouble than it's worth, why don't I just grab it? I feel dumb for not thinking of that before. I reach over her and pluck the jar easily off the shelf. Standing on the box she can almost make eye contact with me without having to look up. Almost. I look down, her huge blue Bambi eyes are staring up at me through her blonde lashes. We're only inches apart. I step back and hand her the jar, "There you go."

"Thanks." I give her a hand as she steps down. Her hand's so small in mine, and soft. I pull back as soon as she steps onto solid ground. When she hands me the coins one slips through my fingers. We both bend at he same time to grab it, and our heads slam together. Hard. We both fall back to the ground and groan in pain. We look up at each other. She starts to giggle.

I look at her confused, why is she laughing?

She answers my confused look, "It's..just," she's having a hard time getting out her explanation, because she keeps giggling, "we are such a mess."

I chuckle, she's right. We're both still covered in flour, and by the end of the day I'm sure we'll each be sporting a nice big bruise on our foreheads. And then I think about Katniss being gone, and how I've lost my best friend, how I've lost the girl that I always thought I'd end up with. I really think I could've been in love with her, but now I don't even know if I'll ever get to see her again. I think about how I'm here with _Madge Undersee_, who I never thought I could be joking like this with, yet it comes so naturally. She somehow keeps making me forget that she's the mayor's daughter, and I'm just a poor boy from the Seam. She makes me forget that I hate her. But do I really hate her? I just don't know anymore. "Yeah, we really are."

She stands and reaches down to give me a hand. I raise a brow, does she really think she can lift me up? I grab her hand, I'll let her try. With suprising strength, she actually gives me quite a boost. She can definitely not lift me on her own, but she's a lot stronger than I expected.

"Wow, thanks. I wasn't aware I was in the presence of a professional power lifter."

She laughs quietly, "Oh you didn't know?" And she flexes her arms showing off her 'muscles'. I give a deep belly laugh. "Hey, you better watch out or I'll beat your ass." She gives my arm a light punch and then gets in a fighting stance. I'm not sure I've ever heard her cuss. I always kind of assumed she'd see cussing as being 'unnecessary' or that it makes you look 'unintelligent'. I like hearing her cuss. It's kind of hot.

"Oh no! Please don't hurt me!" I raise my hands in mock surrender.

"I'll let you go this time, but you better watch your back."

We both laugh.

She bends down and hands me the coin that fell. I slip it into my pocket with the others. "Um, thanks. Do you need help cleaning up this mess?"

"No thanks. Like I said before, I know how to use a mop." She smirks.

I smile and shake my head, "Okay then. Bye Madge." I walk out and close the door behind me. I don't realize I called her Madge until I get home.

Madge

This time he follows me into the kitchen. While he looks around, I walk to the pantry to grab his money. We have a jar of money in there specifically for these occasions. Ugh, someone moved the jar to the top shelf. I look around for the stool we usually keep in here, but I don't see it. I start grumbling under my breath, "Of course it's not in here that would just be too easy, wouldn't it?"

I look around for something I could use as a replacement step stool. "Ah here we go." I find an empty cardboard box that must be from the shipment of fruit that came in the other day. I place it next to the shelf, as close as possible to the jar. I step up on it and reach up for the jar. "Almost there just a little more.." I grab onto a shelf to pull myself a little closer "just a little more.." the box suddenly wobbles beneath me. I try to balance it, but it's too late. I start to fall and I reach out for something to catch myself. I manage to grab a hold of something, but it's nothing helpful. I hit the ground with a crash, whatever I grabbed gone with me.

I feel something soft cascade all over me. Opening my eyes all I see is white, it takes me a moment to get my bearings. The unknown object must have been flour, because said ingredient is now covering my body, "Aw shit."

I hear Gale rushing over, and once he reaches me he seems to assess the situation, and then-he bursts out laughing. Seriously. He thinks this is funny?

"GALE HAWTHORNE THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" This apparently amuses him, because he starts laughing even harder than he was before.

I stand up, "Gale stop laughing now, or so help me.."

You know, I was expecting maybe some concern over my well being seeing as I just took a hard fall, but no he just laughs. At me. I was trying to get his stupid money. And he's laughing at me? Oh no. I grab a hand full of flour from the floor and chunk it at him. Score! Right in the face. He finally stops laughing. And he looks so ridiculous with his mouth hanging open in disbelief, face covered with flour. I can't help it, I laugh.

He finally reacts, " I can't believe you just did that." That just makes me laugh harder. I told him to stop. He should have listened. He deserved it. It's just that look of surprise after the flour hit his face, the more I think about it the funnier it gets.

I'm still laughing hard, when suddenly I have a mouth full of flour.

I hurriedly spit it out. Pleh, pleh. Gross. "Ugh that's disgusting!" Flour flies out of my mouth when I talk. He seems to find this hilarious, because he bursts out laughing. Again.

Well he won't be laughing long. I make a fast dash to the flour, but he grabs my arm and pins them to my sides. It doesn't hurt, but I can't move. I'll just have to catch him off guard.

"Now, I think we're done with-" Now! I use all my strength and rush forward as fast as I can. I reach to the flour- and find myself being pulled back and secured against Gale's chest. Gale's quite muscular chest. His arms are wrapped around me keeping me completely restrained. Well, there goes that. Damn. He has got some nice arms. "Okay, okay stop," he laughs. His laughs send vibrations through my body, and it feels so - whoa, whoa, no. Stop that train of thought right there.

Ugh. "Fine."

He releases me, I step away. It's quiet for a moment, and then we both start laughing. This whole situation is just ridiculous. _Gale _freakin _Hawthorne_ and _me_ messing around in my kitchen, and laughing like we're old friends. Who could've seen this coming?

I realize that I'm the only one laughing. I look up, and my laughter leaves immediately. I can tell he's upset. I'm guessing he just realized exactly who it was he's been joking with for the past ten minutes. I'm a little embarrassed wondering exactly how long I had been laughing, while he just stood there pissed off.

"So, are you gonna pay me or what? Unlike you Princess, I've got things to do. You know money to earn, to provide for my family? "

I'm momentarily hurt by his comment, but then I remember he has no right to talk to me like that. He doesn't _know_ me. "Whatever Gale. The money is on the top shelf. I was _trying_ to reach it when I fell. And you know what? I didn't force you to throw flour and laugh with me, so stop acting like I did something wrong. You're only mad because-" he interrupts me, which is kind of disappointing, because I'm pretty sure I know exactly why he's mad.

"Stop right there Undersee. You don't get to tell me why I'm mad. You know what? Forget the money I'm out of here." He turns to leave, but I grab his arm and stop him.

"Don't be like that Gale. Just wait one second, I'll grab your money." I go into the pantry to get his money. I don't care how rude he's being I can't just take the strawberries and not pay. He needs the money.

I put the box back as it was and climb onto it. I get on my tiptoes, but I still can't reach. The box starts to fall again, but this time Gale steadies me by grabbing my hips. You know, I bet a chair would be a lot more steady then this crappy box. I turn around to suggest this, but apparently Gale has his own idea. He steps closer and reaches above me to grab the jar. He's standing so close to me, his musty forest smell washes over me. Mhm he smells so good. I look up at him, and his eyes, the color of the sky before a storm, meet mine. We're so close.

He steps back and hands me the jar, "There you go."

"Thanks." He offers his hand to help me down, and I take it. His hand is so huge it almost completely envelopes mine. I like the feeling of his rough hands against my smooth ones. He pulls back once I step down.

When I get down I count out his coins, giving him a few extra. Hopefully he doesn't notice, because I'm sure that would lead to a long and miserable lecture about how he doesn't need my 'charity'. But I know with Katniss gone he really needs it.

I hand him the coins, but one falls to the floor. I bend to grab it, and he does too I guess, because next thing I know I'm on the ground clutching my forehead in pain, with Gale across from me as a mirror image. We look up at each other.

Oh my god. If anyone came in right now, I can't even imagine what they'd be thinking. I'm sure we look completely ridiculous. The mayor's daughter and a boy from the Seam sitting on the kitchen floor, clutching their heads in pain, and covered in flour. The thought makes me giggle.

He looks confused so I try to explain. "It's..just we are such a mess."

He chuckles, "Yeah, we really are."

I stand and put out my hand to help Gale up. He raises his Eyebrow at me, and looks amused. Ha! He doesn't think I'm strong enough to help him up? I'll show him. He gives me his hand and I use all the strength I have and pull. And he sticks the landing! Yeah, I knew I could do it.

"Wow, thanks. I wasn't aware I was in the presence of a professional power lifter." He says not sarcastically _at all_.

"Oh you didn't know?" I flex my arms to show off my very impressive muscles. He gives a deep laugh. I like the sound of it. He's usually so serious all the time. It makes me want to make him laugh more. "Hey, you better watch out or I'll beat your ass." I punch his arm _oww_ I just punched him why did that hurt me? I ignore the pain and get in a fighting stance.

"Oh no! Please don't hurt me!" he raises his hands in surrender.

"I'll let you go this time, but you better watch your back."

We both laugh.

I bend down to get the coin and hand it to Gale.

"Um, thanks. Do you need help cleaning up this mess?"

The offer is nice, but I'd prefer we end this scene on a good note and I know we are bound to get into another fight if he stays. "No thanks. Like I said before, I know how to use a mop." I smirk.

He smiles, "Okay then. Bye Madge."

He just called me Madge.

He's already gone before I have time to reply. "Bye Gale." I shake my head and go get a broom to clean the mess up before anyone else gets home.


	3. Chapter 3

Gale

I walk up the steps to my house being careful to avoid the rotting sections. I really need to fix that, but to fix it I need to buy wood, which costs money, which I don't have.

When I open the door the smell of Ma's rabbit stew greets me. Posy and Vick meet me as soon as I step through the door. I kick my boots off, and hang my game bag. Usually by this time Posy would've launched herself into my arms, and Vick would have attached himself to my leg. But today they just give me funny looks. I'm about to ask what's wrong, when Posy giggles, "Gale you're covered in white!"

Oh yeah.. I had tried to get it off on the way home, but to no avail, the flour stayed. Well, how am I supposed to explain this?

"Yeah Gale," Vick joins in, "you're face is so white! You look like a clown! You already got the big feet, now all you need is the red nose!" He and Posy both giggle.

"Haha," Posy taunts, "Gale's a clown! Gale's a clown!"

"Oh yeah? Well, soon you two will be clowns just like me." I reach for them, slowly, to let them get a running head start. They screech and run to the living room.

"What is going on out here?" Ma says as she exits the kitchen. "Gale! What on earth is all over you?"

I'm not sure I want to tell them about Madge. I mean what is there to say really? Oh me and Madge Undersee just had little flour throwing fight, and we had a grand time laughing together. Oh, and I had a better time today with Madge then I have in, I can't even remember how long. She made me forget for a few amazing moments about Katniss, the Games, and this whole crappy world we live in. Is that what I'm supposed to say? Yeah, I don't think so.

"Oh, that. Yeah, don't worry Ma its just flour. Please, don't ask. It's a long story."

She looks at me for a second, and I can tell she wants to ask me more about it. But she doesn't push me to talk about things when I ask her not to, so instead she just says, "Okay then. Go wash up, and change shirts. Dinner will be ready in ten. And Vick go get your brother. He's playing with the other kids down by…"

Her voice fades away as I walk through the living room and down the hall to the bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror, I realize what a mess I really am. Ugh. I turn on the taps, and splash my face with cold water. It feels so good, I pull off my shirt and stick my head under the faucet. The water is cool on my skin, and washes the flour down the drain.

Feeling refreshed after washing up and putting on a clean shirt, I walk out into the living room just as Vick returns with Rory.

"C'mon everyone dinners ready!"

We all herd into the kitchen grab a bowl and serve ourselves, well except Posy, Ma serves Posy. We all sit down at our rectangular table, one chair at both ends, and two chairs on each long side. Six chairs, five people. The empty chair is at the end of the table across from Ma. It's where my dad would be sitting if he were still here.

I remember the day he died like it was yesterday. It happened on a Tuesday, a Tuesday that started off like any other, but this day- Oh, this day would not be like any other.

* * *

It's the middle of math class, and the teachers droning on and on about fractions, or some shit like that. But I don't pay any attention to that, I'm looking up at the sky. It looks like it's gonna rain. I love the rain. Every time it rains, Thom, Bristel and I go to the meadow and have a huge mud throwing war. Whoever is the last to be completely covered in mud wins. Last time Bristel won, but I have a plan this time. My dad taught me how to climb a tree really fast last weekend, so I'm going to- EEEEEEE EEEEEEE EEEEEEE- we all cover our ears, but we can still hear the siren going off. The siren that goes off if something happens in the mines. The mines that my dad works in.

Oh no. Oh god, no.

My mind is in a haze. Explosion. Mine collapse. Siren. Sirens, won't stop going off., Soon, everyone is being carted off to the mines. Rory runs over to me, "Gale! Gale, what's going on? They're saying there's been an explosion at the mines! Is dad okay? Is he okay?!" Rory's crying. I can't think.

I know I should reassure him that, yes, of course Dad's okay but…"I don't know Rory. I don't know."

I hold him tight against me. When we get there Mom rushes to us, with little Vick in her arms, and her huge baby bump. The baby is due in days. Mom should be home resting. She pulls us to her.

We stay there, huddled together, waiting. We stand as more and more miners rise to the surface, every time another person steps out there's shouting and crying. More and more people are relieved. Their loved one's are safe. Not us. We stay, we wait. It started raining, I don't know when but it did. There's not many people still here, we wait. I see another girl here, with her family, waiting. She looks over at me, and for a minute we don't break eye contact. She looks away, so do I. Still, we wait. They tell the rest of us, whoever we are waiting for, they're gone. We finally go home, soaked. I wait.

* * *

I think what really got us through his death, was Posy. Posy, his last gift to us. If only he could've seen her.

"So how was everyone's day?" Ma asks this every day.

Posy starts, "Well, I helped you with the clothes, and I helped with dinner, so I had the best day!"

Then Vick, "I played outside, by the trees and I found this," he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a tiny black ball, "Watch this." He pokes it and it unrolls into a little black bug.

Posy screeches.

Ma sighs, "Vick go put that bug back outside."

"But it's mine. I found it."

"Hey Vick," I step in, "remember that time Rory brought home the squirrel he caught in the meadow?"

"Yeah.."

"And he had to put it back because it belongs outside, with it's family. Just like you belong inside with your family. And like that roly poly belongs outside with its family."

He stands and mumbles, "Fine." He leaves to put the bug outside.

Rory smirks, "Yeah I also had to put it back, because the little shit bit me." I chuckle.

"Rory! Watch your language."

He looks down, "Sorry Ma."

Vick comes running back in hands clasped together, "Look what I just found!" He shows us what he's got in his hands- a firefly.

Ma shakes her head, "What am I gonna do with you?"

Posy yells, "Throw him out!" Vick's eyes get wide.

I laugh, "Nah," he looks relieved, "We should sell him, and get some profit."

Vick looks alarmed, "No you can't do that! I'll put it back, I swear!" He runs to the front door, and tosses it out. He comes back, "Can I please stay?"

Ma sighs, "Well, I guess, but only if you eat all your vegetables."

He starts shoveling veggies down at an alarming rate, "Whoa slow down kid, you know we weren't really gonna sell you." I reach over, and rustle his hair.

"Well, I'm not taking any chances."

We all laugh. I think of my family, I think of Rick and Sae, and then I think of Madge. Today? Today was good.

Madge

Flour, as it turns out is a lot harder to clean up than you would think, you can't just sweep it up because the broom mostly just pushes it around. Which is why I spent half an hour on my hands and knees wiping up the kitchen floor, and then another half hour taking a shower and washing my clothes. But in the end it was all worth it, because I got my strawberries. My delicious juicy strawberries.

I wash some and get a small bowl of sugar. I decide to bring it up to my mom to share. After all, my strawberry addiction most likely came from her. I remember how much fun we had together when I was a child, coming up with all kinds of recipes to try our strawberries with. Some normal like strawberry; pie, pancakes, cupcakes, jelly, lemonade, tarts, etc. Then some not-so-normal like strawberry pasta (noodles with strawberry sauce- not good), strawberry burritos (also not good), and strawberry pizza (with chocolate sauce, not tomato. It was quite delicious).

She'd put on music and we'd dance around the kitchen in our pajamas, making a huge mess with our ingredients. We would just laugh, and then make Dad try our newest invention. He always acted like it was such a hassle, but I know he loved it. And then he'd make up for it by telling us how amazing our creation was, though I'm quite sure some of them were awful. That was before Mom got sick.

Today with Gale kind of reminded me of the old days with my mom. It was nice.

I lightly knock, just incase she's already asleep. I hear a quiet "Come in." I open the door.

She looks awful. Just a shadow of the beautiful woman she once was. Her twin sister, Maysilee, was killed in the 50th Hunger Games. She got really messed up after that, but she picked herself up, fell in love with my dad, got married, and had me. She had some bad days sometimes, where she'd stay locked up in her room all day, shades drawn, and she'd sometimes cry. But most of the time she was just my mom, and she'd teach me to play the piano, we'd play hide and go seek in the garden, we'd braid each other's hair and do our recipes. Until, the occasional bad day, became the occasional good day, which became the occasional good couple of hours.

* * *

I wasn't supposed to, but on one of her bad days while my dad was at work, and Viv was making lunch, I snuck into her room. I was only five, but I still remember every detail; the smell of the hotdish Viv was making, the worn overalls and red t-shirt I wore, the way the floorboards creaked as I made my way towards her. I climbed up onto the bed, expecting my mother to see me and I could make her happy. Maybe we'd go downstairs and make one of our strawberry pies. "Hi Mommy!" She didn't even see me, she was practically catatonic, she just lied there staring at the same spot on the wall. I shook her arm, "Mommy, Mommy look at me." She didn't even blink. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and I didn't want to get in trouble, so I bolted. I closed the door just as Viv reached the landing. "There you are Madge! Lunch is ready go wash up."

* * *

I shake off the memory, and cross the room to her bedside. "Look Mom I've got strawberries, and sugar!"

"Mmm, strawberries. How did you know I was craving some?" It looks like she's having a good hour.

"I had a feeling."

"Was that Gale I saw leaving?" she gestures toward her window, which happens to have a perfect view of the path leading towards our backyard.

"Oh, yeah. He was just bringing these," I dip a strawberry into the sugar and take a big bite. Yumm.

"And what was all over him when he left? It wasn't there when he got here. And he was here for quite some time." She raises her eyebrow suggestively, and takes a bite of a strawberry.

I shake my head, "Mom, come on. We're talking about Gale here. And that was just flour on him."

"Oh, of course! Flour, because people often leave our house covered in flour. " She gives me a look.

"Yeah well.." I trail off not exactly sure what to say.

"And how long does it take to pay him?" She pokes my side, making me squirm. "You must have had a really hard time counting those coins."

I don't say anything.

"You know I have ways of making you tell me." She raises her hands and wiggles her fingers.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would" She pulls me onto her lap and attacks me with her tickles. She knows my most ticklish places and she's relentless. She's so weak, I could easily break away from her, but we don't get moments like these very often anymore. We're both laughing hysterically.

"Stop, stop!"

She keeps tickling me, "Only if you tell me!"

"Okay, okay fine!" she stops, and I scoot over to lie beside her. "I was getting his money from the pantry, and the flour got knocked over, and got on us…"

"Ah, I see. So, that's what all the laughing was about downstairs?"

"And we might've had a little flour war.. Wait. How did you hear even hear that?" Her room is completely soundproof, so that we don't disturb her during one of her migraines.

She pauses, and apparently can't come up with a good enough excuse, "Well, I might've noticed that he had been here for quite a while, so I, out of pure motherly concern for my daughter, decided to investigate. When I opened the door, I heard you two laughing, quite loudly, and so because of the lack of screaming terror, I concluded that you were fine and went back to bed."

"Whatever Mom, you were so eavesdropping."

"I would never do such a thing. But if I had, I might comment on how adorable you two are together." She gives me a smirk.

I scoff at that, "And I'd have to say how ridiculously wrong you are. Gale and I are not, and will never be 'together'. That's just crazy, we're not even friends. And I'm pretty sure he hates me. And I don't even think of him like that."

She lovingly pats my hand, "Of course honey. But then why are you blushing so much?"

My hands fly to my cheeks, "I am not!" I am.

She laughs, "Okay, okay. But from what I saw he most definitely doesn't hate you."

"Whatever you say Mom.."

She puts one arm around me, and with the other grabs the strawberries from the bedside table, "Now lets finish these while we watch a movie."

I wonder how many more good days she has left. I snuggle closer, and reach for a strawberry, "Sure, what movie?"


	4. Chapter 4

Madge

Beep..beep..beep.. I slam my hand down on the snooze button, again. Ugh that damn alarm clock is SO annoying. My father set it up to go off again ten minutes after I hit snooze, and it doesn't stop until I put the code into the panel, which _of course _is all the way by my door.

I have a slight problem with getting up early in the morning. Actually, I have a problem getting up any time earlier than ten a.m. It's just my bed is so comfy, and warm and I could always use some more sleep. Out of my bed everything is so.. just not how I want to spend my mornings. That's why Dad set up my alarm the way he did, he knows me well enough to know he has to force me out of bed to make me really wake up.

Beep..beep..beep.. Ugh I must have drifted off again. I look at my clock- holy shit! I jump out of bed, it's 7:45 and I have fifteen minutes to get ready and walk to school, and walking to school takes about fifteen minutes. So, according to my calculations, I have around zero minutes to get ready. Well, looks like I'm not getting my refreshing morning shower today.

I throw on my regular school clothes: jeans, t-shirt and sneakers, throw my hair up into a messy ponytail, toss my backpack over my shoulder, and then rush down the stairs.

"Madge, wait!" Viv catches me at the front door, "I noticed you were running late so here's your breakfast to-go." She hands me a bagel and coffee, with a kind smile.

I'm so happy, I could kiss her beautiful face, but I don't really have time. "Thank you so much! You are a life-saver! Love ya, gotta go." I rush out the door.

I walk much faster than I usually do. Well, much faster than I do when I'm on time. Let's just say, it's not a rare occasion for me to be getting my breakfast to-go.

My coffee really helps me wake up in the morning. About half actual coffee, and the other half sugar, with just a dash of creamer is just how I like it.

I make it to school just as the tardy bell rings. Damn, now I have to get a tardy slip. I have Mr. Coleson 1st period, and he won't let you in, even a second after the bell rings, without a tardy slip.

When I enter the office Mrs. Warren, a snippy old woman, gives me an annoyed look accompanied with a heavy sigh, "Late again, I see, Miss Undersee. You'd think with your father being the mayor, you'd be much better disciplined." Yeah, she's a bitch.

"Sorry." I mumble.

She hands me a tardy slip, "Get to class."

You don't need to tell me twice. She acts like I'm some awful kid, when in all reality I'm a straight-A student, I've never gotten a detention a day in my life, and I don't even talk in class. She just hates writing tardy slips, I assume. She probably only- BAM.

I was turning the corner when I slammed into a giant wall of a person, which knocks me to the floor. And knocks their binder out of their hands, papers go flying everywhere. "Oh my god! I am so sorry!" I'm talking to a familiar pair of worn boots and jeans. I look up- Gale Hawthorne. Of all people, really? It had to be him?

"It's fine," he says gruffly. I expect him to give me a hand up, you know payback for the other day, or just to be polite like a normal person? He doesn't. I stand up on my own.

"Wow, I hardly recognized you without flour covering your face." He doesn't even crack a smile. For split second I'm afraid that I dreamt up that whole kitchen scene. But no, he has a bruise matching my own on his forehead to prove it really happened. Okay then, I guess whatever small moment of maybe-friendship we had in my kitchen is over.

We stand silently for a second. This is awkward, I bend down to pick up some papers- and I'm on my ass clutching my forehead. Did that seriously just happen? Again?

Gale sits across from me, in a similar position. I can't believe that just freaking happened, again. I start laughing, this is too ridiculous. That me and Gale Hawthorne would be in this position, twice, in just a matter of days. He tries to hold it back, but a small smile breaks through his stony façade. He gives a small laugh, and then, "Well, that just happened."

"Yeah, we really need to stop doing that. I don't know about you, but I don't really feel like getting a concussion." That just turned my bad bruise into a worse bruise, and I feel a headache coming on.

"Agreed." He starts picking up papers from his seated position, and I join him.

"Oh yeah, my mom wanted me to thank you for bringing the strawberries the other day. She really enjoyed them." Yeah she really enjoyed teasing me about them, but she told me to thank him and I was raised to be polite and have manners. Though, I'm still impressed with myself when I manage it around Gale. Something about him, makes me forget all about manners and taking the high road.

"Speaking of," he pulls some coins out of his pocket, "you overpaid me, I mean more than you usually do." I always overpay. I know they need it, and it's not like it will do anyone any good just sitting in our pantry. I was really hoping Gale wouldn't notice the little extra I'd given him, because I know he won't accept my 'charity'.

I shake my head, "No Gale, that's okay. Keep it."

"No Undersee, it's not okay. Take it." He mocks me, and thrusts his hand forward to give me the money.

I'm going to be really late for math class. I cross my arms in front of me, "No."

"I really don't want, or need your charity Undersee. So you can take this change and give it to someone who wants it."

I shake my head, "No."

Cue groan of frustration, "Seriously Undersee, take it."

"Seriously Hawthorne, no." I mock.

"Fine," he grabs my hand. I make a fist before he can put the money in my hand. "Are you being serious right now? Just take the damn money." He tries to pry my fingers open.

"I really don't see what the big deal is. You-"

"Of course you don't understand what the big deal is! You just throw your money around wherever, like it's no big deal. Because, to you, it isn't. And you want to feel like a good person, so you throw some money to the poor Seam boy, who obviously needs it, right? Well, congrats you've fulfilled your good deed for this week, but I don't want it."

I'm stunned silent for a second, a really short second. "Oh man, you've got me pinned. I'm just some stupid rich girl giving out money to all the hopeless little Seam people to feel good about myself. Yup, that's totally me! It's not like I would do it because I know how hard it is for you that Katniss is gone, and I know how hard it will be to support both of your families. Listen, I know you hate my 'charity', but I'm not doing it for just you. I'm doing it for Katniss, and her family, and _your_ family. So think about that before you attack me, and before you throw this money away."

I'm breathing heavy from my outburst. Then I notice that Gale has long since stopped trying to pry my hand open, but he still hasn't let my hand go. I don't think he's noticed

"Hey! What is going on out here? Miss Undersee why aren't you in class? It is fifteen minutes past the bell. Care to explain?" Mr. Coleman looks pissed. I see the class peeking out the door behind him.

Umm what is going on here? My mind is still reeling from the fight, and I'm having a hard time thinking up an excuse. I look over at Gale hoping for some help. "She was just helping me with my locker. I couldn't get it open.." I thought he was supposed to be quick on his feet.

Mr. Coleman looks down at our clasped hands, I quickly pull my hand from his grasp and grab my own arm. I forgot he was still holding my hand. "I'm sure she was. Detention both of you, after school. Now, get to class." Well, there goes my perfect record.

I quickly grab my backpack from the floor and make my way into class. I glance back at Gale, and see him taking his merry time to pick up his things. He looks over at me and smirks. I give him a small smile, shake my head, and head into class.

…

It's lunchtime, and I've been getting weird looks all day. Girls are glaring, and guys assessing. I'm guessing this is about mine and Gale's fight in the hallway this morning. Or maybe they feel sorry for me because Katniss is gone, but that wouldn't really explain the glares.

Everyone's stares make me uncomfortable. I'm not used to being the center of attention. People usually just ignore me, always have. I guess you might think a mayor's daughter would be used to attention, but I've always been on the sidelines. Never in the spotlight. That's the way I like it. This, everyone looking at me, it really sets me on edge.

I sit down at mine and Katniss' table. Since we both avoided the crowd so much, we usually ended up together. We never really talked a lot, because that's the way we liked it. But I told her about a few personal things like my mom, and I loved it when she'd tell me about the forest. Katniss is the only friend I've ever had. Sometimes though, I wished we would be closer, and that we'd be comfortable enough to confide in each other. Still, I feel so alone without her here.

I hear the table behind me gossiping. "I heard they were caught with his hand up her shirt." I roll my eyes. There is some kind of drama brewing up. Maybe this will take some attention off me.

"No way, I heard she was all over him, and he was trying to get away." I turn around, and I see one of them look away from me quickly. Wait, they're not talking about me are they?

"Well I heard they had sex in the janitors closet." Oh, no they're definitely not talking about me. Everyone here thinks I'm some snobby prude. I'm not just saying that, I've actually been called both of those on multiple occasions. Which I'm not really sure why people think I'm a prude. I've never gone any farther than a kiss goodnight after an awful date, but it's not like I'm saving myself for marriage. I just never really had the opportunity, or a guy that I'd be interested in.

"No way! I never would've guessed that the _mayor's daughter_ could get down and dirty! And with Gale Hawthorne no less." I feel a blush creeping up my neck. Oh. My. God. What the hell? How did that even start going around? We were fighting in the hallway, and now apparently we were having sex in a closet? By the way, who has sex at 8 a.m. in a closet at school? Seriously, the way rumors go around like that, it's ridiculous.

You know, I'm not really hungry anymore. I put my uneaten lunch back in my bag, and go to throw away my trash. On the way there I hear many things; "Man Madge Undersee is fine, props to Hawthorne"; "What a bitch, he was so mine"; "You know I never really noticed what a nice ass she has." And many more disturbing things. At least now I know people find me attractive, but that's the opinion of a bunch of disgusting pigs. So, not really sure how to feel.

Instead of staying to hear people talk about my sex life, I go to the library to find something to read. Nobody is ever in the library this period, so I know I can spend the rest of lunch in peace.

…

Detention is basically just some kids sitting around together and talking. You're really not supposed to talk, but after telling us to be quiet once, the teacher gave up.

Most of the kids pushed their desks together, but I'm sitting away from everyone else reading. As per usual nobody goes out of their way to talk to me, and I return the favor.

Not that I'm completely anti-social, but most people don't like me just because I'm the mayor's daughter. There are a few people who I talk to every once in a while, and some people that I sit with in classes that I don't have Katniss in who are nice enough. I've been asked out on a few dates, and have accepted even fewer. I just don't really click with anyone. I'm not great at small talk, and Katniss was the only one I had who was fine with just keeping each other company.

Honestly, out of everyone in this school, Gale's probably the one I've talked to- or fought with, is probably more accurate- the most. Which is pretty sad, because I have zero classes with him, not even lunch.

Speak of the devil, or think of.. Anyways Gale just walked in, and I look up at him. I wonder where he will sit. With the group seems most likely, maybe alone that seems pretty plausible, but no. He comes over to me and pulls up a desk.

"Hey Babe," his lips curve into a smirk, and he pushes a piece of loose hair behind my ear. His rough warm hand brushes my cheek.

My eyes widen what is he doing? "Excuse me, what was that that? And I'd think very carefully before you repeat what you just said."

He laughs. I wasn't kidding. "Haven't you heard? Apparently you and I have been up to some very interesting things lately."

"Actually I have heard, and you sitting here isn't helping those rumors go away." I gesture towards the group of people, who are now whispering and glancing over here every few seconds.

He turns and laughs, "Like I care what people say, I'm going to be in the mines soon enough." He ends bitterly.

He might not care but, "Yeah well, incase you didn't notice, I will not be out of here 'soon enough,' and though I don't really care what people think about me-"

"Then what's the problem, if you don't care?" He interrupts me. I hate when people interrupt me.

"I don't even understand why your over here, it's not like we're friends." Not that he'd ever want to be my friend. "And I would think that you, of all people, wouldn't want rumors going around that you've been feeling _Madge Undersee_ up in the hallway." I'm so confused with all the mixed signals he's been giving me lately. One moment we're joking and friendly, and the next he's attacking me. I'm so furious with him right now. He somehow makes me lose all control.

"I.. I don't know?"

"Oh well that's just great. You don't know! Problem solved."

"Sorry, but what exactly is happening right now?"

"What's happening is I'm tired of your bullshit. Just tell me are we friends? Acquaintances? Do you hate me? Are we going to joke around together, or are you going to jump down my throat? I'm just so confused with you, I never know what to expect." I finally got that out, it has been bothering me since our little kitchen scene.

When we had just been doing our little back-and-forth with Katniss it was simple, but now we've laughed together and acted like old friends. I just don't know what to expect, and it's pissing me off. But now that I've asked what has been frustrating me, I can finally start to calm down.

"I'm.. sorry," Did he just apologize? "but I don't know. I know I don't hate you. But I don't know if we're friends. I know I've been really confusing, but when we're together and I'm having a good time. It makes everything feel backwards, we are just not supposed to be friends. I'm supposed to hate everything about you but.." he shakes his head trailing off. "And I feel awful having a good time with Katniss gone into the Hunger Games."

Well, I cannot say I was expecting this conversation to happen today, or ever really but, "I know what you mean about the backwards thing, and the Katniss thing. It's so hard, she's in the Hunger Games, and I try not to think about it. But then I feel bad for not thinking about it, and then sometimes I forget about it for just a moment and I feel so much better. But when reality comes crashing back down on me I feel terrible, and I just don't know anymore?" Gale nods and gives my hand a comforting squeeze.

I never in a million years thought I'd be confiding to Gale about my feelings, but when I tell him I feel like he's listening, and that he understands. I mean, he is going through the same thing. Worse even, because they were so much closer than Katniss and I ever were.

We sit in silence for the rest of detention, I feel so much better now that I've got that off my chest. I like that we can sit in silence together, and it not be awkward. Just like with Katniss, except different somehow?

When we're released, Gale and I walk out together, before we split paths I grab his arm, "Why don't we just not put a label on it? We can talk and laugh, but we don't have to think about what it means. We can just be in each other's company.." I'm not sure where that came from, but as soon as I said it I realize it's what I want. The few times Gale and I have spent together, he's been able to make me feel better, and keep my mind off Katniss, and my mom's dwindling health. Like they say, why ruin a good thing?

"Sure, but I can't promise that I won't lose my temper."

I laugh, "I would never expect you to. Bye Gale"

"Bye."

I wave and make my home. Well, that was a very interesting development.


	5. Chapter 5

Gale

It's 5 a.m. and I'm pulling on my boots to get in some extra hunting. It's hard to get enough game for two families in one afternoon, so I've been hunting morning and afternoon. It doesn't really bother me getting up so early. In fact, there's something extremely gratifying about being the only person up and just watching as everything slowly comes to life.

We have two bedrooms, and three beds. Ma and Pose share a bed, and a room. While us boys share the other room, Vick and Rory are still small enough to share a bed, for now. Soon enough, Rory will hit a growth spurt and there will be no possible way for them to share that bed. Maybe by then I'll be married, and moved out. Yeah, that doesn't sound very likely. But there's always the couch..

I grab my game bag and exit the house as quietly as possible. After years of sneaking out I've mastered avoiding all the creaky floorboards, but the squeaky doors are just such a pain in the ass. After exiting the house I don't stop moving until I've crossed the field, and slid under the fence. The sky is still dark, and I make my way using the moon's light to guide me. The sun won't start rising for another hour at least.

As soon as I'm over, I feel a pressing weight lifted off my shoulders. I never feel completely comfortable in District 12, but here I'm free. I take a deep breath. Ah yes, the sweet smell of morning in the forest.

First things first, I check all my snares and traps. I work quickly and rhythmically emptying the traps, and resetting. I've done this so many times the motions have become a second nature to me. As I collect my catches, I grab some berries from the bushes. I pop a couple in my mouth, and enjoy the bittersweet taste of the juice after my teeth break through their thin skin.

By the time I've checked all my traps, I have a thin sheen of sweat covering my body. If I was doing this in the afternoon, in this summer weather, I'd be drenched. That's another good thing about doing this in the morning, it's still cool enough to not be uncomfortable.

Mrs. Everdeen was running low on one of her medicinal plants, I can't remember what it's called but she told me what it looks like. Small forked leaves with many pointy ridges on the sides, and around this time of year should be sprouting some nice small red berries. She said she needs the whole plant, roots especially.

I traipse through the woods, keeping my eye out for the plant. I make sure to take note of things that stand out, so I can make my way back easily. Even after all these years, I still haven't been able to memorize the whole place. I usually have a pretty good idea of where I am, and I've learned many tricks on finding my way back, but the forest is ever changing.

I love that about the forest, that it's living, growing. It's untamable. It's free. And every time I come here, it gives me a taste of that freedom. A taste, that I can never get enough of. It infuses me with the strength to hope that one day, I will be free, that we'll all be free.

Red catches my eye. I look closer to see if it's the right plant. Yup, looks like it. I dig some dirt away by the base of the plant with my hands, and carefully lift the plant from the ground. I wrap it in cloth, and put it in my bag.

The sun is just starting to rise, and I decide to go to the rock ledge, and watch the sunrise. It should be about 6, so I still have plenty of time to take a break before making my sales, and stopping by the Everdeen's before getting ready for school.

I lie back on the rock and watch the sunrise. It's beautiful. It reminds me of Madge, the way her laugh and her smile can brighten my world. Then my mind drifts to Katniss, this is our spot. Where we've spent so much time together, her listening to my rants, us joking together, us just sitting being one with the woods. I feel closer to her here than I do anywhere in District 12.

Since she's left, the only thing I've seen of her is the recaps of the Reaping. I know before she left I told her she could win, but some of those guys and girls just look ruthless. I would almost rather not watch Katniss in the Games, even if it could be the last time I ever see her, I just don't want to see her get torn apart by a couple of hungry careers.

Wait, stop. What am I saying? This is the _Hunger_ Games for god's sake. Katniss knows hunger. Hunger has been an almost constant companion for her entire life. She can do this.

I shake my head and concentrate on the beautiful sky, the Madge sunrise. I close my eyes, so beautiful…

Suddenly, something's blocking the sun I open my eyes, but I can't really make out much except for a vague human-shaped shadow. I sit up, and hold up my hand to block the sun- Madge. She's wearing that little white dress from the Reaping, and it looks _much_ shorter than I remember it being. What is Madge doing here? And why didn't I hear her coming?

"Madge, what're you doi-"

I'm interrupted by her soft pale finger on my mouth, "Shh" She sits on my lap.

What is she doing!? How did she get over here so fast? "But, what a-"

"Gale," she laughs, "stop talking." She presses her lips against mine lightly, at first. Then she's kissing my lips like they're water and she's been wandering the desert for days. Once I get over the initial shock and push back all reservations I reciprocate just as urgent. What am I supposed to do? Push this beautiful girl away?

Her hands are everywhere; running through my hair, down my back, up my chest. She tries to pull my shirt off, and I help her out pulling it off and throwing it to the side. I lightly tug on her earlobe with my teeth, and then I dip my head and kiss her neck, her beautiful neck.

When I find her pulse point she moans, "Gale."

The sound of my name falling so sensuously off her tongue stuns me. I stop moving and look up at her face. She opens her eyes, looking at me questioningly. She's so beautiful, her hair all tousled, face flushed red, her startlingly blue eyes lit up with that certain flame. She looks like she does when I get her riled up to fight.

I stare at her in aw, she's a goddess. "Madge," I whisper. I grab her head, and pull her in for a deep kiss. I run my hands through her beautiful silky blonde mess of hair, then down her body, feeling every delicious curve. I reach the end of her dress, and use my fingers to teasingly draw shapes on her upper thighs. She moans.

Then slowly, ever slowly, her hands lead a trail of white-hot fire down my chest, my stomach, and then she's unbuttoning my jeans. And god it feels _so_ good, and then- and then she's gone.

I open my eyes, heavy with sleep. I just had a sex dream about Madge Undersee. Well, we didn't have sex, but from the looks of it we were certainly getting there. That was just- man, Undersee is hot. At least dream Undersee is, possibly too hot actually, because now I'm left here with a _certain_ problem.

Even though my little nap has set me back on time, I decide it best to pause and take a little time to- calm _down_.

I look at the sky, and estimate that I'm about twenty minutes behind schedule. Which means that there will be no stopping to chat today.

…

I make it to school just a few minutes after the bell rings. I came in through the side door to avoid the office. I'm sure Miss H won't mind if I'm a few minutes late, but if the psycho front desk lady sees me then- oomf. A small shapely body rebounds off mine as I turn the corner to get to class. She falls to the ground before I have time to react, and my binder goes flying spilling papers everywhere. Great.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!"

I recognize that voice. I look down to see a familiar head of messy blonde curls pulled up into a ponytail. Actually, now it's kind of only half up, because of the fall. It's so messy, just like in my dream, I wonder if it feels as silky as I dreamt it. I feel an overwhelming urge to reach out and see, but I manage to stop myself. Boy, would that be embarrassing.

"It's fine," I try to control all my features into indifference and avoid eye contact, afraid that if I look at her she could somehow read my thoughts.

Oh no, is it completely obvious, what I'm thinking about? I glance at her face and she looks kind of mad. Oh my god, she can't know what I'm thinking. But then why is she mad? She stands up, and her face is just the slightest bit red. Which brings me back to dream world, to burning fingertips, and crushing kisses. I vaguely realize she said something, but I'm fighting to take control of my wandering thoughts.

Trying to find anything to keep my mind out of the gutter, I remember my papers are everywhere. I bend down to pick some up- BAM! I fall to the floor. Shit. We slammed heads again. The pain of the hit really knocked those inappropriate thoughts out of my head. Thank god for that.

Madge starts laughing, and I try not to, but I smile. Like Madge said before, we are a mess. I give a small laugh, "Well, that just happened."

"Yeah, we really need to stop doing that. I don't know about you, but I don't really feel like getting a concussion."

Thinking of the pain reverberating through my skull, "Agreed." I start to pick up some papers, and she helps me.

"Oh yeah, my mom wanted me to thank you for bringing the strawberries the other day. She really enjoyed them."

Oh yeah, that reminds me, "Speaking of, you overpaid me, I mean more than you usually do." I realized she'd given me more than then usual when I was taking off my jeans for bed, and when I heard the jangling of coins I realized I still had the strawberry money in my pants pocket. When I counted the extra coins I was so mad I almost marched back to her house right then and there to give it back, but I realized how crazy that would be. And that it was possible she just made a mistake. I'm still a little mad, but I'll just give it back and we can forget about it. Mistake or not.

She shakes her head, "No Gale, that's okay. Keep it."

"No Undersee, it's not okay. Take it." I hand the money out to her. If she takes it now everything will be fine. I can hold back my anger, as long as she takes it now.

She crosses her arms and I know what she's going to say before it even comes out of her mouth. "No." Why does she always have to be so difficult?

"I really don't want, or need your charity Undersee. So you can take this change and give it to someone who wants it."

Again she shakes her head, "No."

Ugh. God why? "Seriously Undersee, take it."

"Seriously Hawthorne, no." She mocks me.

Well if she won't take it, then I'll just have to make her won't I? "Fine," I grab her hand to put the money in it, but she curls her fingers into a fist before I can. Why the fuck won't she take the stupid money? "Are you being serious right now? Just take the damn money."

"I really don't see what the big deal is," Oh, please tell me she did not just say that. "You-"

"Of course you don't understand what the big deal is! You just throw your money around wherever, like it's no big deal. Because, to you, it isn't. And you want to feel like a good person, so you throw some money to the poor Seam boy, who obviously needs it, right? Well, congrats you've fulfilled your good deed for this week, but I don't want it."

I hate when people look down on me. When they pity me like I'm some helpless loser. It makes me so mad. Do people not realize that I don't need anyone's goddamn help!?

Her eyes get wide, and man is she pissed. "Oh man, you've got me pinned. I'm just some stupid rich girl giving out money to all the hopeless little Seam people to feel good about myself. Yup, that's totally me! It's not like I would do it because I know how hard it is for you that Katniss is gone, and I know how hard it will be to support both of your families. Listen, I know you hate my 'charity', but I'm not doing it for just you. I'm doing it for Katniss, and her family, and _your_ family. So think about that before you attack me, and before you throw this money away."

Her last comment about helping Katniss, and her family, and even my family deflates all of the anger in me. I know Madge isn't one of those people who thinks they're better, but sometimes I can't control my anger, especially around Madge.

"Hey! What is going on out here? Miss Undersee why aren't you in class? It is fifteen minutes past the bell. Care to explain?" A teacher yells at us, I had him a couple years ago, Mr. P- something? All I remember is that he was a huge dick, and everyone hated him.

Madge looks up at me looking for help, but I just realized my hand is still around hers, and I can't get the thought of her hands on my- umm "She was just helping me with my locker. I couldn't get it open.."

The guy looks down at our clasped hands, and Madge pulls her hand out of mine. "I'm sure she was. Detention both of you, after school. Now, get to class." What an ass. Madge immediately goes into motion and scurries on to class. I take my time just to piss the guy off even more, Madge looks back at me and I give her my trademark smirk. She smiles, and I'm reminded of the sunrise.

…

4th period just ended and I've been getting a mixture of knowing grins, pats on the back, heads shaking in disapproval, and glares all day. And then finally I see Thom, and oh is his face full of glee.

He jogs towards me in the hallway, and walks backwards to talk to me. "So," he says, "how're you and Undersee doin lately? Because from what I've heard things are going _very_ well with you and the mayor's daughter." He raises his eyebrows suggestively.

For a second I'm afraid that people have somehow found out about the dream I had this morning, and that they could tell that I've been thinking about it all day hardly comprehending a thing around me. But then I remember it's impossible that anybody knows what's going on in my brain, or what I dreamt of this morning.

I furrow my brows, but then where did this come from? "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying, a little birdy told me about how cozy you and Undersee were getting in the hallway this morning. Or was it the janitor's closet? Hmm, I've heard so many things it's hard to remember exactly." He taps his chin in thought.

Ah, so that's what this is all about. I guess I should've guessed as much. Gossip here travels like wildfire, and just gets more wild the longer it goes on. So, I guess people think Madge and I were getting frisky this morning. Which I guess we kind of were.. in my dreams.

"What are people saying exactly?" I question him.

He looks alarmingly excited at the prospect of him telling me what's being said. "Well, my friend this will certainly take a while.."

He goes on to tell me everything he's heard, from exchanging sexual favors for homework, to getting caught after a long secret love affair, all the way to having rough sex up against the lockers in the heat of a passionate fight. And the list goes on.

"People here are so ridiculous. We were just talking."

"So, you and Princess really were together this morning?"

"Yeah, talking."

"I also heard you two were holding hands."

"And where'd you hear that?"

"Dude! Why didn't you deny it? Please tell me you two weren't _holding hands_."

"We weren't," Thom gives a sigh of relief, "I was just handing her something."

We just made it into the lunchroom when some guy- Harris maybe?- comes up to me, "Hey Bro, I heard about you and Undersee, that's awesome." He raises his hand for high-five. Why does this guy think he can talk to me?

When I don't reciprocate, he brings his hand back awkwardly. "Anyways," and he's still talking, "Undersee is one fine piece of ass," Did he really just talk about Madge like she's a piece of meat? "and if your done with her, would you mine passing her over to me?" What the fuck? Madge isn't a thing that you can just pass around, this guy is seriously pissing me off.

"What?" I say.

"You know, when you're done with her just hand her over to me. She has some seriously nice tits, I have a feeling she can-" BAM!

I shake my hand, to relieve some of the pain from the impact of it hitting his face. What a fucking dick. You can't talk about Madge like that, you can't talk about anyone like that.

Thom gives me a weird look, and I shrug.

"Mr Hawthorne principal's office now!"

…

I end up with a week of after-school detention. It was worth it to see the blood gushing from his nose. It was worth it for Madge.

…

I'm a little late to detention, due to the fact that I had to find Rory and tell him not to wait for me.

I open the door, and look around. There's a big group of annoying kids, and then Madge sits off to the side alone. Really, I find this whole situation funny Madge Undersee in detention, and rumors going around that we've been secretly dating all this time. Like that would ever happen. Madge Undersee dating me? Not likely.

But I decide to mess with her a bit, I'm sure she's heard what's going around. I pull a desk next to Madge, and sit down. "Hey Babe," I'm trying to hold back my laughter, as I push a piece of hair behind her ear. Wow, it's even silkier than I dreamt it.

Her eyes get wide, "Excuse me, what was that that? And I'd think very carefully before you repeat what you just said."

I laugh, and jokingly try to explain to her, "Haven't you heard? Apparently you and I have been up to some very interesting things lately."

"Actually I have heard, and you sitting here isn't helping those rumors go away." She points to the group behind us, and I turn and look. They are so obviously talking about us, it makes me laugh.

"Like I care what people say," I really don't care, but what people say about Madge.. Well she's better than that, and besides I wont be here for long anyway, I think bitterly, "I'm going to be in the mines soon enough." I never want to go into the mines.

"Yeah well, incase you didn't notice, I will not be out of here 'soon enough,' and though I don't really care what people think about me-"

I interrupt her, "Then what's the problem, if you don't care?" She doesn't know how I defended her earlier today.

"I don't even understand why your over here, it's not like we're friends. And I would think that you, of all people, wouldn't want rumors going around that you've been feeling _Madge Undersee_ up in the hallway." Wait, we're supposed to over here joking about the stupid rumors going around about us, not fighting. And does she really think I care about that? I'm not sure how to respond.

"I.. I don't know?" That is about the dumbest answer I think I could've come up with, but I got nothing.

"Oh well that's just great. You don't know! Problem solved." What problem? Why is she so upset over theses rumors?

"Sorry, but what exactly is happening right now?"

"What's happening is I'm tired of your bullshit. Just tell me are we friends? Acquaintances? Do you hate me? Are we going to joke around together, or are you going to jump down my throat? I'm just so confused with you, I never know what to expect." Oh, so this isn't about the rumors then.

Now I'm even more unsure of what to say. I mean what do I say? I have no idea. I don't hate her, but _us_ being _friends_. What would Katniss think about that? For all Katniss knows, I hate Madge, and I'm sure she would never understand the thought that I could change my outlook on someone.

I hate talking about my feelings, but I try for Madge. I can tell how distressed she is over my confusing actions. I never put much thought into how I was affecting her. I decide to start off with an apology.

"I'm.. sorry, but I don't know. I know I don't hate you. But I don't know if we're friends. I know I've been really confusing, but when we're together and I'm having a good time. It makes everything feel backwards, _we_ are just not supposed to be friends. I'm supposed to hate everything about you but.." I don't think I could ever hate you. I shake my head, "And I feel awful having a good time with Katniss gone into the Hunger Games."

I really do. She is being sent into an arena with 23 other kids to fight to the death. And I'm here laughing it up with Madge? I feel like I shouldn't be happy.

She seems to think about what I said for a moment then, "I know what you mean about the backwards thing, and the Katniss thing. It's so hard, she's in the Hunger Games, and I try not to think about it. But then I feel bad for not thinking about it, and then sometimes I forget about it for just a moment and I feel so much better. But when reality comes crashing back down on me I feel terrible, and I just don't know anymore?" I know exactly what she means, she looks so upset, I reach over and give her hand, what's supposed to be, a comforting squeeze.

We sit for the rest of detention in comfortable silence. Madge and I being Katniss' only friends, I feel like we share something now. I don't know what exactly, a feeling? An understanding? Whatever it is, it's pushed us together.

We leave together, and I'm about to tell her that maybe we are friends, when she grabs my arm, "Why don't we just not put a label on it? We can talk and laugh, but we don't have to think about what it means. We can just be in each other's company.."

If that's what she wants.. "Sure, but I can't promise that I won't lose my temper." I'm only kind of joking.

She laughs, "I would never expect you to. Bye Gale"

"Bye."

I walk home with the sound of Madge's extra coins jangling in my pocket.

* * *

**AN: I'm not sure how strict the ratings for stories are, but if anyone thinks I should up it to M please tell me. And I hope y'all are enjoying my story!**


	6. Chapter 6

Madge

Two loaves of bread, a bag of apples, and a box of delicious chocolate chip cookies; this is what I carry in my picnic basket on the way to the Everdeen's house. The scores are being released today, and I thought they could probably use some comfort food.

I've gone to the Everdeen's before. Sometimes Katniss and I would work on homework together, but usually when I went over Prim and I did most of the talking and I'd always end up doing her hair.

I can always be sure which house is theirs, because of their goat Lady. I knock on the front door, and I only have to wait a short moment before it's opened.

"Oh hey Madge!" Prim opens the door enough to let me through, and closes it behind me. "What're you doing here?" She asks with a smile.

I hold up the basket, "I brought cookies!"

"Mmm. What kind?"

"Chocolate chip, of course, your favorite." I set the basket on the kitchen table and I pull everything out. "I also brought some bread and apples."

She gives me a hug, "Thanks Madge, but you really didn't have to do that."

"I know. I like to spoil you though, and I brought some hair pins if you want me to do your hair." Prim's hair is so beautiful, I love trying new things with it. And she loves being my puppet.

"Of course, as long as I can eat a cookie while you do it."

I open the box and hand her a big cookie. She bites into it and sighs, "This is so good, and they're still warm!"

"Yup, fresh from the bakery." I grab my hair supplies, just a comb and hair pins, and she leads me over to the couch. She plops down on the floor in front of me and nibbles on her cookie while I get to work. I comb through her beautiful wavy long blonde hair that is just the right amount of thickness.

"You should stay to watch the scores being released."

"I suppose I can do that." My father definitely won't miss me he'll be at the office all day, and I told Viv to go home because my mom is probably going to be out cold till tomorrow. And honestly, I want to stay. I don't want to be alone for this.

"Oh, and the Hawthornes are coming over too! This is going to be great."

"Wait what?" Did she just say Hawthornes? As in Gale Hawthorne?

"The Hawthornes are coming over, you know Gale don't you? He and Katniss are really good friends." Why couldn't she tell me that before I accepted her offer of staying? I haven't really seen Gale since we made our agreement to not label whatever we are. But now I'm kind of regretting that decision, because how am I supposed to act? I know we said we can just not think about it, but how can I just not think about it? That was a really dumb idea Madge Undersee.

"Yes, I know Gale.. When are they getti-" I'm interrupted by a knock on the door. Well, that answers my question. I'm only about half way through with Prim's hair.

"Come in!" Prim yells.

Oh, god. I'm about to meet Gale's entire family. I look down at my usual t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers ensemble wishing I had put more thought into my appearance before I left.

The door opens and two kids come flying through the door followed by another this one at a much more reasonable pace, and then a beautifully worn woman. She closes the door behind her, I sigh in relief. Good, Gale's not coming.

"Gale will be here later." Great. "He came in a little late, and I made him wash up before he- oh hello." She notices me and reaches her hand out, "I'm Hazelle."

I take her hand, "I'm Madge."

"Oh of course! I should've known. You look just like your mother. How is she doing?"

"She's.." dying. "okay."

"Well, that's good. Prim where's your Mom?"

"She's in the back room." Hazelle nods, and goes down the hall.

The kids have all come to a stop next to us. The youngest, the girl Posy, gives me a huge grin and hops onto the couch next to me, "Hi I'm Posy. You're really pretty, like a princess. What're you doing?"

I laugh at her boldness, "I'm Madge, and I am putting up Prim's hair."

"Cool! Can you do mine next?!"

"Sure." She has wonderful dark hair. I'm sure I can do a very pretty up-do for her. And she is just adorable, she's really giving Lu some serious competition for the cutest kid I know. The boys, already bored with the conversation, go over to the rocking chair to push each other.

"And can you make me look like a princess like you and Prim?"

"Oh, Posy you're already a beautiful princess." I reach over and push a lock of hair behind her ear, "But I can give you a princess hair-do."

"Really Madgie?" She squeals. She called me Madgie. I love when kids call me Madgie. It's so adorable.

"Definitely." I nod, "I'm almost done with Prim's hair, and then I can do yours."

The boys are starting to get rowdy on the rocking chair, almost completely tipping it over. "Hey boys! C'mere." They stop what they're doing, and slowly walk towards me.

"I'm Madge. What are your names?" I'm pretty sure I already know, but I have them introduce themselves anyways.

They both tell me their names, the older one-Rory, the younger one- Vick.

"Well guess what?"

"What?" Vick replies with an extremely endearing toothy grin, with a couple of missing teeth.

"I brought some chocolate chip cookies fresh from the bakery," Vick and Posy's eyes get wide, "and I bet if you ask your mom real nicely she'll let you have one."

Vick and Posy both go running after their mother. Rory stays behind. I finish Prims hair, and put one last pin to hold it in place.

"There ya go Prim, all done."

She gets up, "Thanks Madge."

"Why don't you go to the restroom, and see if you like it."

"I'm sure I will, but okay." She leaves to the restroom.

That leaves Rory and I alone, I look up at him, "What," I ask, "do you not like cookies?"

He scoffs, "Of course I like cookies, but you're not going to get me running around like a little kid for one." Oh my, he is such a miniature Gale. How cute.

"Oh no, I was just getting rid of them, so that you and I could get first pick on the biggest cookies." I nudge his shoulder. "What do you think, hmm?"

He sizes me up, and I guess decides I'm okay, "I think that I can get a bigger cookie than you."

I get up and race to the kitchen, "We'll see about that, slow poke!"

He laughs and races after me.

We search through the cookies, and I pick up what I'm sure is the biggest, "Ha-ha! I win!" I yell holding up my cookie.

He holds up his cookie, "Sorry Madge, but I've got you beat."

"I don't know about that. Here let me see yours."

He hands me his cookie, and I take a huge bite out of it. "Ha-ha" I say, voice muffled because of the cookie.

"Cheater!" He takes my cookie from my hand and takes an even bigger bite. "Ha-ha"

"You have chocolate all over your face!" I throw my arm around his shoulders and we laugh. Prim walks in, and Vick and Posy come barreling past her yelling about how they can have a cookie. And that's the scene Gale walks in on.

I'm worried that Gale will be mad by what he sees, but when he gives a small laugh I know he's fine with it. And I find I'm no longer nervous about talking to him.

"What is going on in here?" He questions, raising a brow.

"The cookies Madge brought have made everyone go crazy." Prim tells him.

"Oh really?" He walks over and pokes me in the side, "Are you making my siblings go crazy over cookies?" He pokes me again.

I giggle, and pull Rory in between us to protect me. "No, I believe all of you were crazy long before I brought you any cookies."

"Are you calling my family crazy?" Hazelle says as she walks in with a stern look on her face. Mrs. Everdeen trails in behind her.

I pause, is she really mad or is she joking? "Umm."

Then she laughs and I know it's okay, "Because that's my family- Crazy!" Everyone laughs.

"Hey! I'm not crazy!" Yells Posy defiantly. I release Rory, and pick Posy up.

"It's okay Posy, we're all a little crazy- even me." I spin her around and make a funny face. She giggles.

"I don't know if I'd call you just a _little_ crazy." Gale pipes up from across the kitchen. I stick my tongue out at him.

"Everyone," Mrs. Everdeen says from the living room, "The scores are being released."

…

An 11. Katniss got an 11. We all cheer, and for the first time since Katniss volunteered I feel hope that she'll actually be coming back.

…

I hug everyone good-bye, and Posy gives me a kiss on the cheek for doing her hair. Prim invites me back to watch the interviews, but I have to decline. There is going to be some Capitol reporters coming to interview Katniss' and Peeta's friends and family. And where else would they stay besides the mayor's house? I have to be there to _entertain_, and keep up appearances.

Gale offers to walk me home, and I concede after very little polite refusal. He hugs Pose and kisses his mom on the cheek saying he'll meet them at home. We wave good-bye to everyone, and we're on our way.

"I can't believe she got an 11!" He exclaims shortly after we've left. "I mean I've always believed she could do it, but now-this is- I mean an 11! It's practically unheard of." I look over at him and he has a certain glint in his eye, that makes me wonder, and not for the first time, if he might hold deeper feelings for Katniss than that of a very close friend. I don't know why, but the thought gives me a slight discomfort.

"I know. District 12 may finally get another victor." I feel bad saying this, knowing I mean Katniss and not Peeta. Peeta and I were never particularly close, but he was always very nice to me, and he could always make me smile when I stopped by the bakery. Too bad they can't both come home. Too bad all the children can't come back home. And too damn bad that we can't stop all children from ever having to be forced from their homes again.

Gale must be able to tell I'm getting upset, "Are you okay Madge?"

I prepare myself to force a smile with the complimentary 'fine', but this is Gale. And I'm tired of pretending that everything is fine. "You know what Gale? No. No, I'm not _okay_. Nothing about me, or this goddamn country is _okay_. It's not _okay_ that we're all here trapped in our districts, with hardworking people starving to death every day. It's not _okay_ that you can't even have electricity for an entire day. It's not _okay_ that they're pitting own districts against each other. It's not _okay_ that my mom is dying. And it's definitely NOT _okay_ that they're taking people's children, people's friends, people's families, sons, daughters, sisters, brothers, cousins- whatever! To fight to the fucking death! There is not one shit thing in this world that is _okay_."

I don't know when I started crying, but here I am. Gale pulls me to his chest, and runs his hands through my hair. "Shh. Shh Madge I know. I know it's not okay. I know." He rocks us gently back-and-forth soothingly. He kisses the top of my head, and then rests his chin in the same spot, "I know. But Madge, we- We will be okay." He presses his forehead to mine, "I swear to you Madge, we will be okay. Do you trust me?"

I haven't fully trusted anyone in this world except for myself- not my loving but dying mother, or my kind but absent father, not Viv my wonderful replacement parent but who already has a family of her own, not even my companionable but silent only friend Katniss- but somehow I find myself inexplicably trusting him. I nod, "Yes, Gale. I trust you."

He kisses my forehead, and we silently walk the rest of the way to my house hand-in-hand. We get to the gate and before I can let go of Gale's hand, he turns me towards him, "Madge lets cut the bullshit, we're friends. We can stop with this 'no label' stuff. I trust you, and you trust me. We are friends."

I nod, "Friends." I say in assent.

"Good." He nods back and turns to leave.

"But don't expect me to throw you a birthday party or something!"

He laughs, and turns around, "Oh I'd never."

..

I change into my pajamas, and climb into bed. Now I have two friends. I stare up at the shadow covered ceiling, and I smile.

Gale

I'm almost to the door of the Everdeen's when I hear yelling, and laughter. I pause I can make out the sound of Vick and Pose yelling, Rory's laughter, and Madge?

I open the door, and take everything in. Prim by the doorway of the hall with her hair all done up, Vick and Posy racing to the kitchen, and Madge Undersee laughing with her arm around Rory's shoulders. They both have chocolate and crumbs all over their faces. I laugh at the sight.

"What is going on in here?" I was more than a little surprised to be welcomed into the Everdeen's by the sight of Madge with my siblings. Laughing and eating cookies. She even got Rory to warm up to her, and that is not easy.

"The cookies Madge brought have made everyone go crazy." Prim explains.

"Oh really?" As I walk towards Madge the enticing smell of cookies mixed with Madge's sweet wildflower scent becomes overwhelming. I poke Madge in the side, "Are you making my siblings go crazy over cookies?" I poke her side again, and she giggles. Then she pulls Rory over and holds him in between us.

I start poking Rory on the side, "No, I believe all of you were crazy long before I brought you any cookies." She replies. I stop poking Rory, prepared to shoot something back at her.

"Are you calling my family crazy?" I hear Ma's voice coming in from the hallway.

"Umm." Madge looks unsure of how to react, but when Ma laughs she visibly relaxes.

"Because that's my family- Crazy!"

"Hey! I'm not crazy!" Posy yells.

I'm about to soothe her when Madge picks her up. "It's okay Posy, we're all a little crazy- even me." She says spinning Posy around making funny faces. She is certainly amazing with kids.

"I don't know if I'd call you just a _little_ crazy." I joke. Madge looks up at me, Posy still in her arms, and sticks her tongue out at me. She looks absolutely beautiful.

"Everyone," Mrs. Everdeen intervenes, "The scores are being released."

Those words sober all of us who understand very quickly. And we silently crowd together in the small living room. Ma and Mrs. E sit in the two rocking chairs, Rory and Vick sit on the rug, and Madge sits in between me and Prim on the couch. Posy walks up to Madge and having picked up on everyone's quietness, she attempts a whisper, "Madgie can you still do my hair?"

I look over at Madge she nods with a small smile, "Of course Pose. Just hand me that comb, and those pins from the table, and sit down in front of me like Prim was before."

Posy grins ear-to-ear and rushes to do everything Madge said, she's soon sitting on the floor ready to go. I watch as Madge carefully combs through Posy's wild dark hair. Then as she expertly twists and braids. The scores are being released slower than I ever remember, but I hardly pay attention to it except for seeing the scores. Most of the show is just a lot of talking, but it doesn't matter. I'm watching Madge.

She's fantastic with my family. I've brought a handful of girls to meet my family, but none of them have ever been this great with them. Madge fits herself right in with them, not even Katniss was that comfortable around them.

I study her as she works on Posy's hair, she looks up at the television occasionally, then looks back down at her work. Her freckles stand out against her pale skin in the candlelight, and her eyes dark blue like the midnight sky.

Suddenly she leans toward me, and I quickly avert my eyes. She leans more towards me, and moves her mouth next to my ear. I focus so intently on the feeling of her breath against my skin that I forget to listen to what she's saying. I focus on her words, but only catch the tail end, "for me? Please."

"Hmm? What was that?"

"I have a dark red ribbon in the basket on the kitchen table, can you get it for me, please?" This time I manage to catch everything she said. I think..

I nod, and walk over to the basket. I search through the basket, moving around brushes, and empty wrappers, and finally I find the ribbon. It's beautiful and silk smooth. Actually, it probably is silk.

I sit back in my spot, and hold up the ribbon, "This?" I make sure to whisper.

She smirks, "Yes, very good Gale." She pats me on the head with a free hand. I hit her hand away, and drop the ribbon in her lap.

"A simple thank you would suffice." I 'pout'.

She laughs lightly, "Thank you Gale." The breathy way she says it reminds me of hearing her say my name in my dream. How can a simple word make me feel so.. turned on? good? safe? I can't explain it exactly, it's not a feeling I've ever had before.

I lean back, "You're welcome." I focus back on the TV, we are now on District 9. I look back at Madge and watch her tie the dark red ribbon into Posy's complicated, but beautiful up-do. I wonder why Madge never does her hair up so nicely.

Madge leans down to whisper to Posy that she's finished. Posy squeals and hugs her. I watch as Madge smiles and closes her eyes as she squeezes Posy tight against her, though not too tight. She releases her, and pulls Posy onto her lap. District 10.

Posy snuggles up against Madge contentedly and her eyes are starting to droop. District 11. Posy is sleeping soundly against Madge. District 12. I give all my attention to the TV. Madge grabs my hand tightly in hers. I squeeze back just as fiercely. The Peeta guy gets an 8, which is better than I expected. They talk for a few minutes about him and then Katniss…An 11!

The room is completely silent for a second, and then everyone's cheering loudly. Posy wakes with a start, and joins in on the cheering without question. Madge and I hug in the excitement, and even with Posy in between us I get a nice whiff of her wildflower scent.

We separate, only slightly awkwardly. I look at Ma and she gives me her 'all-knowing' mother look. I roll my eyes. Great, she'll be wanting to talk about this later tonight. I offer to walk Madge home to prolong the inevitable talk with my mother as much as possible, and also because I want to.

"Oh, no. I don't mind walking alone, and I don't want to be any trouble."

"It's no problem at all."

She shrugs, "Then I suppose, yes."

Madge hugs everyone good-bye. Everyone. Even my mother and Rory. I always thought she was someone who avoided physical contact with others, but she's quite the opposite. And she's been a lot more talkative, than when I've seen her at school. Maybe she's only like this with people she's comfortable around. It makes me happy to think she's comfortable with my family.

I give Pose a hug, and Ma a kiss on the cheek, "I'll meet you at home. Goodnight."

I open the door for Madge and we wave a final good-bye before we're on our way.

After a few short minutes I can't hold it in any longer, "I can't believe she got an 11! I mean I've always believed she could do it, but now-this is- I mean an 11! It's practically unheard of." Katniss can do this. I'm even more sure of it than ever. I'll get to see her again.

"I know. District 12 may finally get another victor." She says this with a certain bitterness in her tone that makes me look over at her.

She looks kind of sad, but also angry, "Are you okay Madge?"

She takes a deep breath, and then gets a determined look in her eyes, "You know what Gale? No. No, I'm not _okay_. Nothing about me, or this goddamn country is _okay_." I've never heard Madge talk like this before. "It's not _okay_ that we're all here trapped in our districts, with hardworking people starving to death every day. It's not _okay_ that you can't even have electricity for an entire day. It's not _okay_ that they're pitting own districts against each other. It's not _okay_ that my mom is dying." Her mom? Oh, no. I know what it's like to lose a parent. Tears start welling up in her eyes. "And it's definitely NOT _okay_ that they're taking people's children, people's friends, people's families, sons, daughters, sisters, brothers, cousins- whatever! To fight to the fucking death! There is not one shit thing in this world that is _okay_." By the time she's finished the tears are free-falling.

I pull her against me and try to soothe her before anyone hears her ranting about the awful Capitol. I run my hands through her thick silky hair. "Shh. Shh Madge I know. I know it's not okay. I know." I sway us gently while I talk. And I do know. I know. Nothing about this is okay, but me and Madge? I think we can be okay. Together we will be okay. I kiss the top of her head, "I know. But Madge, we- We will be okay."I press my forehead to hers, and the more I think about it, the more I believe it, "I swear to you Madge, we will be okay." I need her to believe it too. "Do you trust me?"

She pauses to think, which makes me simultaneously proud and terrified. Proud because I'm glad she thinks it through, and doesn't just throw her trust around like it's nothing. And terrified because, what if she says no? I feel her nod against my forehead, "Yes, Gale. I trust you."

I smile and kiss her forehead. I trust her too. Anyone that can win my family over like that, and tease me like she does, and rant about the Capitol, and that gives me this unfamiliar unnamed feeling- I can trust. I grab her hand and lead her towards home.

I don't say anything until we reach the house. I tug her hand facing her towards me and before I lose my nerve I blurt out, "Madge lets cut the bullshit-we're friends. We can stop with this 'no label' stuff. I trust you, and you trust me. We are friends." I hold myself preparing for rejection.

She nods in agreement, and I'm relieved. That could've been embarrassing. "Friends."

"Good." I turn to leave before she can change her mind.

"But don't expect me to throw you a birthday party or something!"

I laugh, she had to add that didn't she? "Oh I'd never."

..

Katniss will be coming home, Madge and I are friends, and everyone is well-fed. As I walk home on this wonderful night, I allow myself to revel in my little bit of happiness I managed to find in this shit world.


	7. Chapter 7

Madge

"Come in! Come in! I'm so happy you've finally arrived!" On the outside I'm a picture of excitement- eyes wide, smiling ear to ear, and a squeal in my voice. But on the inside, I'm scoffing and rolling my eyes at these ridiculous people. Tonight, I'm serving as a puppet for my father to put on a show for these Capitol buffoons.

Okay, honestly they really aren't all bad. Despite their ignorance, and completely skewed perception of the Games, some of them are really good people. But they are still fun to make fun of.

Everything is a blur of loud obnoxious voices, bright colors, huge hair and ostentatious clothing. I receive many kisses- on the lips. Yeah, these people have no conception of personal space. Everyone seems overly excited to see me. Not so excited to be in District 12, though the tributes seem 'very promising' this year.

I'm the designated greeter for this little 'get-together'. My dad thought it would be _nice_ of me, so I've been lucky enough to hear everyone's first-hand accounts of the atrocity that is District 12- Coal dust all over everything, going to have to take two showers tonight, dirty miners, blah blah.

This happens every year around this time- people, some reporters and crew, from the Capitol visit. There are about twenty people in all, and I recognize almost all of them. Despite the dramatic changes they can make in a years time, they still keep their basic structure and mannerisms.

"Madge darling, come." Waverly, a woman with dark purple hair and wearing an intricate floor-length black dress calls me over. Out of everyone here she's the most tolerable. In fact, I actually quite enjoy her company. She's funny and bright, and seems to be more sympathetic about the Games than the others.

She pulls me into a tight embrace, "It's so great to see you! You look absolutely fabulous! You've really grown up this past year, curves and such. But you could really use some color. I would love-"

Laughing, I cut her off now, because if I don't she would go on for hours, "Waverly! It's wonderful to see you! I like the purple, it suits you much better than that orange color last year."

She makes a face, "Don't even talk about that atrocious color. I still can't believe I thought that orange was a good idea."

"Yeah, well last year I thought bangs were a good idea." I cannot pull bangs off. At_ all_. "But we learn from our mistakes, right?"

She laughs, "Exactly! But I thought you looked cute with your bangs."

I snort, "Thanks for lying to me to make me feel better. You're the best."

She pulls me in to a side-hug, "I know. Now where is the food I'm starving?"

I point her in the right direction, and she's off. I look around trying to find something to occupy my time until the interviews start. I hear a couple of reporters behind me talking about how lucky they are to be here first. All Districts respective reporters shipped off before the training scores were released, and so, for once, the District 12 reporters have possibly the most sought-after interviews. Heroic Reaping, cutting-edge flaming outfits for the opening ceremony, extremely impressive scores, and possibly even more hype after the interviews. Capitol citizens will be dying to learn more about Katniss, Peeta, their relationships and their families.

When the conversation turns toward bets on who will be the first to go and how, I start to feel queasy. Oh god, Katniss will be starting the fight for her life _tomorrow_. Well, to be honest the fight started the second Prim's name was called, and Katniss volunteered. But how could the time go by so fast? It feels like she only just left. The realness of the situation starts to overwhelm me.

I go out the back door, reveling in the fresh air and silence. The small escape does wonders for my psyche. I wander over to the porch swing. I wish Gale were here. It would be nice to have a friend around. Friend. That word is rare for me, and the fact that it now applies to Gale- it's unbelievable. Yet, somehow, it feels like the most natural thing.

Maybe after the interviews I'll go over to his house, and talk about it. Or talk about other things. Actually, it will probably be too late for that. Will it? How late is too late? I'm not really up on the proper friend etiquette. Would I look like a crazy overeager psycho if I show up tonight? I mean, we only just became friends last night. I think I'll just wait till tomorrow to talk. Better safe than sorry right?

I hear the telltale creak of the back door opening. My dad pokes his head out the door, "Madge, I need you inside. The interviews are about to start."

I nod, "Of course." I nudge his shoulder as I walk by and whisper, "Did you see Francis' new skin? Or scales I guess you would call it?"

He chuckles, "Ah, yes. They are very _interesting_. I was thinking I would look quite good with scales, but I wouldn't know what color to get, any suggestions?"

I laugh, "Dad. No."

"What you don't think I'd make a good fish?" He purses his lips, and makes gill motions with his hands.

Laughing even harder, I pull his hands from his face, "You'd make a beautiful fish, but you don't want the whole District to be jealous of your _interesting_ scales."

"True. Well, that's too bad. I thought I'd found a new way to embarrass you, but apparently you wouldn't be embarrassed _at all_. And I wouldn't want to make my people jealous, now would I?"

"Exactly." I grin and shake my head as we enter the viewing room. Or more commonly known as-my living room. Capitol people litter the room, on the couches, armchairs, standing around visiting and drinking. I see Waverly in a small group on one of the couches and make my way over to her. She's talking to a man with whiskers- Terry, and a woman who looks fairly plain aside from her piercings and tattoos- Jamine.

"Hey guys! Scoot over." I nudge Jamine.

She smiles and pulls me down next to her. "Hey Madge. Ready for the show?"

My good mood withers. How can I be having a good time when Katniss is going into the Games tomorrow? I force a smile, "So ready. I can't wait!"

The opening credits begin, and Caesar Flickerman greets us. "Welcome to the 74th Hunger Games." Everyone in the room cheers, and raises a glass.

Caesar introduces the girl from 1, Glimmer, her translucent gold dress is 'very chic'. She and her counter-part Marvel look genuinely pleased to be there. All the Careers this year are as confident and intimidating as ever. Every single one of them ready to win for their District. Do they not realize they will begin a fight to the death tomorrow? And only one of them can come home. Not that it matters, because this year it will be Katniss coming home.

District 5 tributes, Samuel and Finnley, quiet voices give off an ere of sophistication and cleverness. District 7 tributes, Wren and What's-his-face, are strong and stoic. Well, Wren is. What's-his-face is a nervous wreck. Sweating and stuttering. I would never let myself look so weak in front of the whole of Panem, but I can't blame him.

Hearing the tiny daring angel, from 11 with her melodic voice, is a hard blow to take. So young. Thresh the boy from 11, is what I imagine Gale would be like if he was selected as tribute, with his hulking frame, and one-word answers.

Katniss. I can tell she's so not at home up on that stage, but it suits her well. How can a girl who scored an 11 be so modest? And of course, she wants to win for her sister. Everyone in the rooms screams with delight and amazement when Katniss shows off her fiery dress. Props to her designer. Girl on fire indeed.

Peeta is a complete natural up on that stage. He has every person in this country eating up his every word, laughing at his jokes, loving him. Oh, I didn't know Peeta liked someone in 12, but we aren't really close are we? I don't know what his problem would be, he could've had any girl if he worked his charms like he is now. "Because she came here with me." What? Katniss. Katniss Everdeen? Oh Peeta. And I can tell he's being sincere. I can see it in his eyes. The vulnerability, the admiration. It's real.

And damn Peeta is a genius. Star-crossed lovers from sad town 12. Young man in love with a girl he never thought would give him a second glance, then thrown into the Games with her where only one can come out alive. He has the entire Capitol swooning over his love, and furious that they can't be together. Well done, Peeta.

I'm not completely sure on Gale's feeling for Katniss, but I have a feeling he won't like Peeta's declaration of love for her. I don't care if it makes me look crazy, we're friends and friends are there for eachother, I'm going to see him.

Gale

I try to make it to the house as late as possible, as to avoid that inevitable talk with Ma. I walk in and internally groan. I'm not late enough apparently, because my mother is sitting alone at the kitchen table reading. I thought the interviews would be on by now, but apparently I was wrong. "Shouldn't the interviews be on by now?"

She looks up from her book, "No. They don't start until eight. We still have about 45 minutes. Can you check on the roast?"

"Sure." I leave my boots by the door, and open the oven door. "It could probably use about twenty more minutes."

"Okay. Come talk with me while we wait. I feel like we haven't talked I ages."

"This old age is making you forgetful. We talked this morning Ma." That earns me a light smack upside the head.

"Boy, shut your mouth, and you know what I mean."

I do know. She wants to talk about me and Madge, but I'm not even sure how to explain us. We're friends. How did that happen? I'm not completely sure. Somewhere among the fighting, joking, losing Katniss, and a mutual loathing of the Capitol came a sort of understanding. We trust eachother, and with that trust comes a friendship. She's the only one who really gets what I'm going through, and I her. But knowing my mom, she will get all excited, and expect me to marry her or something. I don't want her to overanalyze our friendship, especially since it's so new.

Acting as clueless as possible, like I don't know what she really wants to hear I say, "Well my grades suck, I lost a game of checkers against Thom, and I made enough extra money to buy Pose a doll for her birthday. How are you?"

She makes a face at me, "I'm great. I know plenty about me I just want to know what's going on with you. Any new girls in your life lately?"

"Hmm," I tap my finger on my chin in 'thought', "actually, I did meet Posy's new friend the other day. What's her name? Lily? Lucy? Something."

She gives me frustrated tight-lipped smile, "How's Madge doing?" I can tell she's about to lose her cool.

I decide to push a little more to see if I can make her burst, "She was doing fine once I left her at her house last night. I haven't seen her since, but if you're really worried I'm sure you could stop by and check on her."

"Oh my- Gale. Just tell me." She holds up her hand, "And if you say 'tell you what' I will kick you out of this goddamn house."

I smirk in victory, but then frown because I'm not sure what to tell her. I consider trying some evasive tactics, but that would just make her madder. "We're friends." I leave it at that.

"Friends? How did that happen?" She questions.

Ugh. "I don't know Ma. It just happened. We haven't even been friends for that long." I silently plead her to let it go.

She doesn't, "She's really great with the kids, she even had Rory laughing, and he's been a real punk lately."

I remember her arm thrown around Rory laughing, and her playing with Posy's hair, and making Vick blush when she gave him a kiss on the cheek. An involuntary smile slips onto my face, "Yeah she is."

She smiles, and gives me a knowing look, "Just friends, huh? Are you sure about that?"

This time I outwardly groan, "Yes Mom, Madge and I are only friends."

"Okay, but that dopey smile you had on your face when I mentioned her tells me otherwise."

"Ma." I say in a warning tone.

She gets up and makes her way over to the oven, "And I saw you two yesterday at the Everdeen's hugging. She seems like a wonderful girl; smart, funny, kind, beautiful. And I saw those secret looks you two kept giving eachother."

Secret looks? "Ma what are you talking about? Secret looks? You really are crazy."

She grabs the potholders, "And you two would look so cute together-"

"Ma. Stop. That is never going to happen." Madge could do much better than me.

She sets the roast on the stove, "Why not?"

I scoff, "Because.. because," I flounder for a reason. It really shouldn't be this hard to come up with a reason that would never happen. I mean, just the thought alone is to ridiculous to even consider. "Because it just isn't, okay?"

She holds her hands up in surrender, "Okay. But if you think she wouldn't be with you because you're from the Seam, then I think you're wrong. I don't think she cares about that stuff, and any girl would be lucky to have my baby boy." She pats me on the cheek.

I'm sure Madge wouldn't care about that stuff, but Madge deserves better than anything I could give her. Not that I would want to. Why am I even thinking about this? I nod, "I know Ma."

She gives me a nod in return, "Okay now go get your brothers and sister, and get them to wash up for dinner."

I gather the kids, and I help Pose wash her hands. We're slightly delayed by a small splashing fight between the kids and I. Mom breaks it up before it get's too serious. Vick and Posy spend the next half-hour fighting over who won. The interviews start while we're eating so we multi-task.

So far Katniss' biggest competition seems to be the guy from District 2, but he doesn't seem particularly clever so her chances are still looking good. The Careers are no better than usual, there's a couple people who stay brave through the interview, some are nervous wrecks, some cry, only a few seem like real competition.

The young girl from 11 reminds me of Posy, she's so brave. "If they can't catch me, they can't kill me. So don't count me out." She says boldly, dressed in her little angel outfit. It makes me sick that a child so young won't even have a chance to live her life, grow up, fall in love, have kids. All the things I want Posy to have. But I don't want Posy to have to do those things in this fucked up world, I don't want her to have to live life in constant fear of the Capitol, and the Reaping. I want her to be free. I want to be free.

When I see Thresh, I can tell he's tough, and smart. He's from 11 so I know he doesn't have it much better off in his District than we do here. If Katniss has any competition, this guy's it.

I feel relieved seeing Katniss so uncomfortable on the stage. She's still the same Catnip I've always known, avoiding the spotlight, and fighting for her sister. The flames on her dress are amazing. I don't know how it's possible that she's not being burned alive, but it's perfect.

Mellark was born to be on that stage. He looks so at ease up there, really working the crowd, making everyone laugh. It must be a Townie thing; because I'm sure Madge would be just as captivating up there. They start discussing Peeta's crush, which I don't really understand why that's important when he's probably going to be dead soon. Is he gonna win for his little crush? Poor Peeta doesn't think she ever noticed him.

I wonder if it's Madge, I've seen them talking before, and I've caught him staring over at her and Katniss' lunch table a couple times when I cut class to hang out with first lunch. My blood boils at the thought of him fawning after Madge, and I feel a heavy pressure sit on my chest, and I have to reel in my unexpected anger before I let it get away from me. When he reveals that the girl is Katniss I feel the weight lifted and I start to cool down.

Then I realize that he just said Katniss. He just made a fool of her in front of the entire country. Making her look like a weak girl, some guy has a schoolboy crush on, and I get pissed all over again. What is he thinking? Nobody will be intimidated her now. He just ruined the entire image Katniss has built herself.

"What the hell is he doing?!" I can't help the outraged exclamation from escaping my lips. I need to get out of here. I vault out of my seat, knocking it down in the process.

"Gale Hawthorne watch your mouth!" Ma screeches at me. And the kids balk at me, and look unsure of what to do.

My mind is going haywire. I manage to contain myself temporarily, but I need to get out of here. "Sorry, is it okay if I go for a walk?" I question, but I'm already out the door, not waiting for a response.

I walk with no direction, just trying to escape the cage of my mind. I've probably walked for an hour before I think-Madge. Madge can fix this. She'll know just what to say. She always has something to say. I'll go there now, and talk it out with her. Yes, I finally have a direction.

I'm halfway to her house, and with every step towards her I can feel the pressure steadily lifting off my mind. Wait, no. No, she has all those Capitol freaks over. Well, maybe she could step away for a moment? No. That's stupid. What am I thinking anyway, that I can just go talk to Madge and then everything will be better? I kick at the dirt as I walk frustrated that I don't have anywhere to go or anyone to vent to.

I turn around, and with the anticipation of seeing her diminished into the night, my mind returns to the inexplicably befuddled mess it was.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long wait. I've been suffering from a severe case of writers block, mixed with a tad bit of laziness and procrastination. Sorry, again! I hope the chapter was okay, and that you're enjoying my story thus far! And thanks for all of your support, it means a lot!


	8. Chapter 8

Gale

After walking around aimlessly for about another hour, narrowly avoiding the Peacekeepers on patrol, and tumbling gracelessly to the ground over an unanticipated dip in the road, I decide that's the world's way of telling me it's time to go home. I suppose nobody told the sky that tonight is ugly and depressing, because it is absolutely beautiful out tonight. There's not a cloud to be seen, giving a wonderfully unobstructed view of the stars.

I'm reminded of one of Katniss' and I's late nights out hunting. It was a beautiful night just like this, and lately we had been doing really poorly on getting enough game, but tonight we collected a feast. We had so much that there was enough food for each of our families for days, and we would make so much money I'd be able to get medicine for Ma. She'd been really sick, and Mrs. Everdeen didn't have the kind of medicine she needed. Katniss and I celebrated our amazing night with some berries in our special place. We laid back and enjoyed the view, knowing our families would be fed, and healthy. It was the first time in a long time that we could just relax.

I can't believe I may never get another moment like that with Katniss. The Games start tomorrow, and I could very well never see her again. And now that Mellark guy has gone and made her look weak. And even if she does come back, she will never be the same.

Suddenly the faint sound of voices breaks through my muddled mind. Peacekeepers. I quickly step into an alleyway. This is weird usually the peacekeeper patrols don't bother to patrol this part of the Seam. The voices get louder as sluggish footsteps grow nearer. That's strange. I can only make out one set of footsteps, but then who are they talking to?

As they get closer I can tell that the voice is female, but I can't really understand any of the words. I press myself as close to the wall as possible when they pass.

"-so stupid. I should have gotten a fucking map or something. I have no idea-"

I look up to catch a glimpse of whoever it is, and I see a halo of blonde hair surrounding an angels face. Madge. Wait-What the fuck did I just think? Just now? What the hell has gotten in to me, halo? angel? What is happening to me?

Okaay, wait-Madge. What is she doing out here at this time of night? Is she trying to get herself killed? I step out of the shadows, and grab her wrist-

"AAA-"

I put my hand over her mouth to silence her screaming. I'm hoping no peacekeepers heard that, but we should probably vacate the area. Just in case. She unexpectedly kicks me in the shin with her right leg, and bites my hand. I release her and she makes a run for it.

"Ooow," I shake my hand out to try and release some pain. She's already halfway down the street. Oh crap. I start to chase after her, gaining some ground, but damn she's pretty fast.

"Madge! Madge stop! I'm not gonna hurt you! It's me, Gale!" I whisper-shout to her, not wanting to draw any attention to us. She didn't hear me. I raise my voice a small octave, "Madge! Stop!"

God, she's running like she's got the devil at her heels. I pick up my speed, and gain some more ground, "Madge, it's Gale!"

Her legs falter slightly and she gives a quick glance back. I stop running and hold up my hands. She's about fifty feet away, and I slowly make my way towards her. I'm not sure if she can tell it's really me so I don't want to frighten her. "Madge, it's Gale. Sorry for scaring you like that." I rub the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Gale?" She strides toward me, and stops only a foot away from me. Her cheeks are flushed, either from running or she's pissed, or both. "What the hell was that?" She uses both her hands and pushes me backwards. I stumble a few feet back. Yeah I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say she is angry with me. "You just sneak up on me in the dark, and grab me like that? You scared the shit out of me! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm so sorry Madge. I honestly wasn't trying to scare you. I wasn't even thinki-"

"Yeah obviously you weren't thinking."

Okay, I think she's overreacting a bit, and she's the one who put herself in this situation. She's just lucky it was me, and not some sleaze. "I said I was sorry, and what are you doing out here this late? Do you have a death wish or something? It's not safe for a girl like you to be wandering the Seam at night."

Does she not realize how dangerous of a situation she put herself in? Madge doesn't deserve to be assaulted in some dump Seam street. She could very possibly be raped. I can never let that happen to her. She needs to know it's _not_ _safe_.

"A girl like me, what's that supposed to mean?" And of course she takes a hold of those words, and not that she could have been hurt. I_ need_ to make her understand.

"It means a fragile looking, clueless pretty town girl isn't safe on the street at night."

"Excuse me, as I think I just demonstrated, I can take care of myself. Thank you very much."

"God you are so infuriating! Are you really so stupid? Hell, were you even thinking? I know you were raised to think everything is just perfect, and that you're an untouchable princess, but in the real world you're just a helpless little girl."

A look of hurt flashes across her face, and brings me back down to earth. Oh god, I am such a jackass, and we are being much too loud.

"I was thinking, actually. I was thinking that you might be upset after the interviews, and want someone to talk to. But I suppose I am stupid for ever thinking you'd want to talk to _a girl like me_!"

She throws my own words back at me in a scathing tone. She was coming to see me? "Oh god, Madge I-"

"Save it Hawthorne, you clearly don't need anyone to talk to, so I'll just be on my way." She replies. I think I catch a glimmer of tears in her eyes before she makes a swift turn and makes her way towards- the wrong direction.

"Madge." I call to her loud enough for her to hear, but not enough to disturb anyone.

"What!?" She turns back and I see a tear on her cheek before she furiously wipes it away with the back of her hand. "What do you want?" She asks in a quiet pleading tone.

"Your house is that way," I point to the right of where she was heading. If she had continued on that path she would have ended up in an even worse part of the Seam.

She visibly deflates, "Oh." She turns the way I pointed in a defeated manner. Oh god, _I_ did that.

"Madge, wait. Please, wait?" I say it the second time as more of a question, hoping she doesn't run off before I can explain myself.

She doesn't reply or turn around, but she does stop walking.

"I'm really sorry, Madge. It's just. It's just that- Ugh" I rub my face frustrated with myself for not being able to find the words. I amble on over to her, standing behind her so she can compose herself if need be. I understand her not wanting me to see her look 'weak', and don't want her to feel that way. "Madge there are some really bad people out there." I put a hand on her arm. "They will hurt you, and they will enjoy it without a second thought. And I know you're strong and you can take care of yourself, but I'm worried about you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

She turns slightly towards me allowing me to see the right side of her face. "Yeah? What are you so worried about me for? I didn't realize you cared." She says in a bitter tone.

"Of course I care." I lightly pull her arm to have her face me. She turns willingly, but stares at the ground between us. I tilt her chin up, so that she'll look at me, "Madge, we're friends, remember? And I care about my friends, I don't like them being in dangerous situations." Her eyes start to drift away from mine. I move my hands cupping her face gently in my hands to refocus her eyes on me, to help her understand I'm being serious. "And sometimes when they put themselves in danger, I get mad because I don't want anything to happen to them. To happen to you. Do you understand me?"

She opens her mouth, looking ready to object, but her soft-looking lips close again and she nods instead. I smile nodding in return. I release her face and back up only a few inches, just realizing how close we are but not wanting to be too far from her.

"And I do want to talk to you. I was going to your house before to talk to you, but I thought that with the Capitol people over.." I trail off. I'm sure she knows what I mean without my having to explain.

"Really?" She gives me a doubtful expression.

I give her my best affronted look, "Yes, really. Madge Undersee, do you not know what a wonderful listener you are?"

A soft tinkling laugh escapes from between her beautiful, damn-kissable, lips. It makes me wonder if they're as soft as they look. An image of her pressing me up against an alley wall in the middle of a passionate fight, and battling for dominance in an extremely more pleasurable way, flashes through my mind.

What the hell is wrong with me? I somewhat successfully shake the scene from my mind, and grab her hand. "Come on." I tug her hand and she follows next to me. Very closely next to me.

"Where are we going?", she threads her fingers through mine, and examines our linked hands.

"You'll see." I say ominously.

She gives me her Madge _look_, "Why don't you just tell me?"

I turn my face towards her, and we're inches apart. "Because it's a surprise." We're having a staring contest, and my mind keeps going back to a certain image. I can't help it, my gaze moves down to her delectable mouth. I lick my lips, and her gravity pulls me towards her. We stop moving in a dark alleyway between two houses.

A small tongue pokes out between her lips, wetting them- subconsciously? Or does she want this as much as I do? She tilts her head up towards me, and I can't believe this is seriously about to happen. I mean it's not like I've been dreaming of this since the moment we met, but I- well, I have had quite a few dreams about kissing Madge Undersee.

Even my prejudices couldn't make me blind to her overall hotness. Honestly, hot isn't even a good enough word to describe her. I search for an adjective that will justify her beauty, but I'm sure I could live forever and never find a word to do her justice. So, I settle, "You're so beautiful." I whisper, as I trace her lips with my thumb. I hear her breath hitch.

I lean towards her with months of anticipation leading up to this- what is sure to be a mind-blowing, earth-shattering kiss. "I can't believe we're about to do this." I press my forehead against hers and chuckle, "Though, I can't say I haven't wanted to kiss you for a long time. I just never thought it would actually happen." She starts laughing quietly, and I smile. "But, wait-" I pull back quickly, "do you want me to kiss you? Oh my god. I've just been assuming you wanted to kiss me and you don't. And now-"

"Gale!" She laughs quietly.

Was she just going to stand there and let me molest her? "Don't worry Madge I won't do this again. That was so out of line. I don't know why I did that. I'm so sorr-"

"Gale," I pause for a breath, "shut-up." And suddenly small soft hands are pulling me by my neck down towards soft pink lips.

The first time our lips make contact is brief, but it sends a shock through my entire system. "Madge," I whisper her name, and then push my lips much less hesitantly to hers.

I've never felt this way. That one innocent kiss was much more satisfying than any quick release with some girl at the slagheap.

I press harder into her, and she surprises me by pushing just as hard back. I feel her tongue trace my lips, which makes me moan. I won't give her all the power, so I tease her by keeping my mouth shut. Which is really just a torture in itself.

I give up my efforts immediately when she nips at my lip, and slides a hand under my shirt trailing it slowly up my chest.

An unexpected growl reverberates from deep in my throat, "My oh my, Madge Undersee, you are quite the little minx."

Her girlish giggle in response to my words, somehow make me even more turned on. I make my way down to her neck, somehow lucid enough to be careful not to leave any marks. Madge starts walking backwards pulling me along with her, never breaking contact.

She turns us and pushes me against the wall, "My turn," she trails kisses from my chest to my neck. A wonderful burning sensation flows through my veins, and adrenaline just won't stop pumping. I've never felt so alive. Every touch leaves a blazing inferno behind.

She's having trouble reaching my face, so I lift her up pressing her against the wall. She wraps her legs tightly around my waist, and- dear lord we need to stop, but oh it feels so good.

Our lips return together fervently, and our sighs and moans mingle into one.

Faintly, the noise of a banging door slips past this Madge induced haze, but it's not enough to snap me out of it.

The sound of an angry old man yelling, on the other hand is, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DAMN KIDS DOING BANGING UP AGAINST MY WALL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?!"

Madge looks at me with wide eyes, and a laugh slips past my lips. Reacting quickly, I swing Madge onto my back carrying her piggyback style, and make a run for it. "Sorry, sir!" I yell over my shoulder. Madge is in a fit of giggles behind me, and I laugh right along with her.

Now that my sense has returned to me, I know that we have been making far too much of a disturbance for the peacekeepers not to have heard something.

"Okay, okay, shh. We need to be quiet. The last thing we need is to be caught by a couple of peacekeepers." She manages to contain herself, and we continue on in comfortable silence to where I was planning on taking her before we got _distracted_.

I feel her warm breath against my ear, "You can put me down you know."

She's so light; her weight is hardly any trouble to carry. I tighten my hold on her legs, "I know."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

I chuckle, "No." I know it bothers her that she doesn't know, but it is a surprise after all.

The tip of her tongue traces the shell of my ear from top to bottom, and when she gets to the bottom she tugs on my lobe with her teeth. An unbidden moan drops from my mouth. "How 'bout now?" She says in a sultry tone.

"Nope," I emphasize the p making a popping noise. Why would I stop if she's going to give me this kind of treatment?

She trails kisses down my neck, "Pretty please," she says in an innocent tone.

"No way. We're almost there anyways, you could probably figure it out if you paid more attention to the road than my neck." Not that I want her to do so.

She scoffs, pauses, then blows a huge raspberry on my neck and giggles. The sensation mixed with her childishness makes me laugh.

We continue on with relatively few distractions, and make it there quickly.

"The meadow?" She questions.

"Yup, there's this small little clearing that I thought we could go to talk. We should be safe there, nobody has ever come across me yet." It takes me about five minutes to get to the clearing. It is a really small clearing, but from it you have a clear view of the sky. I set Madge on her feet.

I lay down while she looks around, "This is beautiful." She turns to me a playful glint in her eye, "Is this where you take all the girls?" She pause then adds, "Or guys?" She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

I laugh, "Yeah, all the girls," I give her a smirk, "_and_ guys. Haha, but no. Unless you count my mom and my little sister, this isn't where I take all the girls, _or_ guys."

I grab her hand and pull her down next to me, "Can't we just lay here and enjoy the view?"

She looks up at me, "Aren't we supposed to talk about the interviews? Or the fact that Katniss is going into the Games tomorrow? Or about how we went from hating each other, to friends, to making out in the time span of like two weeks?"

"Hey, I never hated you."

She gives me the Madge look again, "Shut up, you know what I mean."

"Also, I'm not sure it was quite two weeks."

She wacks my chest and gives me a stern look that reminds me of my mother, "Gale."

I run my hand through my hair, "I know. Let's start with the interviews." That is the easiest thing to understand at the moment. "What the hell was Mellark thinking? He made a fool of Katniss! Everything she accomplished to be intimidating-"

She sits up quickly, "Wait. I know what he did looks bad to you, but it was actually really smart." Smart? She's taking Mellark's side? Does she think it's okay that Katniss looks weak now? "You see he was-"

"Wait you're telling me that he was being smart?" I look up at her disbelievingly.

"Yes, Gale he really is." I open my mouth to protest, but she raises a hand to silence me, "Let me explain it to you from a Capitol point of view." I'm slightly annoyed, but I know I should hear her out. She has a way of explaining things. I nod in acquiesce, and she lowers her hand.

"They love Katniss; her poor little life from 12, her volunteering for Prim, her dress on fire, her 11 training score, and her modesty. And they love Peeta. Maybe not in the same way, but his charisma on the stage, and he got a score good enough for a Career, and then alas he's been in love with his fellow tribute since they were children. And now they are both going into a fight to the death where only one of them can survive. The Capitol citizens will eat this up! They love a good star-crossed love story. Katniss and Peeta will be getting a lot more sponsors, who are rooting for their love story."

"But he made her look weak."

"Maybe, a little. But if the other tributes see her as less of a threat, then they won't be out to get her from the start. And, she got an 11 how weak can you look after that?"

I sigh heavily. Not wanting to admit she has a point, "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. But I still don't like him."

"Why not?" That makes me pause, and think. Why not? I look at her. Well, I'm not sure. Because he's from town? No, he's never acted like some of the other guys from town. Like he's better, or something, he's friends with everyone. Because he made Katniss look stupid? But, I guess he really didn't.

I scratch my head in thought, "Well, I don't know.. Do I need a reason?"

"I suppose you don't _need_ a reason, but I've always wondered.." She trails off midsentence.

I sit up in a leisurely position next to her and prod her shoulder, "Wondered what?"

She looks conflicted about whether or not she wants to say, "It's okay Madge, wondered what?"

She lets out a breath and in a clear voice says, "I've always wondered if maybe you liked Katniss. Maybe _more_ than liked her."

She has? I never knew Madge put much thought into anything I might've been feeling before we became friends.

But do I like Katniss as more than a friend? I mean, I guess I always kind of thought Katniss and I would end up together but.. I don't know, do I? I've fooled around with other girls before, but I always had Katniss on hold for when I finally grow up. For when I'm ready to get married. But Katniss doesn't want the same things I want for a family. She never wants kids. At least not with the Games happening. But I do. I want a big family just like mine.

And then there's Madge. I've never connected with someone before like I have Madge. I've never felt the way I do when I'm with her, when I touch her, when she touches me. I don't know if I could ever find that with anyone else, but in all reality could I ever end up with the Mayor's daughter? I don't know. But I do know I don't want to give up yet.

My silence seems to have made her anxious, "It's okay if you do. I mean she came way before me, and we can forget about that kiss if you want." She's looking down at the grass, which she's sliding her fingers through, and pulling from the ground agitatedly. She looks uncomfortable, and I know she's waiting for me to respond.

"Madge, I don't want to forget that kiss. Do you?" Maybe she doesn't feel the same way I do.

She looks me in the eye, "No, I don't."

I smile, and lean forward giving her a small peck on the lips. "Good."

She smiles, and then frowns, "But what about Katniss?"

I sigh, "I don't know. I guess I always thought we'd get married one day. I never loved her like that though, I suppose I could've, one day. But now- All I know is I've never felt about someone the way I feel about you. I don't know if it's possible for me to feel like this with anyone else. And Katniss and I probably wouldn't have worked out anyways."

She nods, and I'm relieved, "I understand about Katniss, and about never feeling this way before. But Gale, do you think maybe we should take this whole thing," She gestures between us, "a little slower. We only just became friends, and now we want to- what? Start dating? Maybe we should stay friends, and make sure that we aren't going to rip each other's throats out after a week of being civil.

Why don't we wait until Katniss comes back, maybe even for a while after that? To make sure you don't have feelings for her, and to make sure we aren't making any rash decisions, because of everything that's going on right now. Then we can see where this goes."

I love how she says _when_ Katniss comes back, and not if. It helps to know she believes in Katniss as much as I do. But friends? That might be kind of hard after knowing how amazing it feels to kiss her, but she's right. It would be stupid to jump into some sort of relationship so quickly. Especially with everything that's going on right now. "Damn, why do you have to be so reasonable?" I place a kiss on her nose.

She pushes me back, and says in warning tone, "Gale."

"I know, I know. It's a deal," I hold out my hand for her to shake, "no dating _until_ Katniss has returned, and we've affirmed that I have no romantic feelings for her."

"Good." She shakes my hand. I pull her forward before she can take her hand back, and she lands in a heap in my lap.

I press my forehead against the side of her head and whisper in her ear, "But it's going to be really hard to keep my hands off you. Especially knowing what I'll be missing." I tug on her earlobe with my teeth, in a very similar fashion to what she did to me earlier. I kiss on down her neck, sucking at her pulse point.

I smirk in success when she releases a breathy moan, "Well, maybe we can have one more kiss before we start." She says her voice shaking.

"Mmm sounds good to me." I start to pull back, "But we probably shouldn't." I tease.

"Oh shut up," And once again I'm being pulled back to her wonderful mouth.

I don't understand it completely but I want this. I want _her_._ I_ want Madge _freakin_ Undersee. And now I have to wait, who knows how long, to have her. Well shit. This deal is going to be so hard.

* * *

AN: Sorry if this chapter is all over the place. I wrote most of it all today, because I know I've been slacking so I wanted to finish this for y'all. I'm going to try really hard to post this chapter from Madge's POV tomorrow! I've been procrastinating on my summer school work a lot, but I think it can wait another day. And to answer one of the Guest's questions, I will be having Katniss and Peeta live. I'm trying to make it as close to the book as possible. Sorry if any of you think it was too early for them to kiss, but I just really wanted to write that scene and it seemed so _right_. But I did make sure to have them take it slow. I love when y'all review, so please tell me what you think, and if you have any questions, ask away!


	9. Chapter 9

Madge

The Seam is scary as shit at night. I have absolutely zero idea where I am, or where I'm heading, or how to get to Gale's house.

After watching the interviews, I knew Gale would need to talk about it, and since we are friends I thought I would be his 'shoulder to cry on' so to speak. Just like he did for me after my little freak out following the training scores at the Everdeen's.

I couldn't just up and walk out of the house right then and there, though. The Capitol guests are at my house, and I was _entertaining_ them. Fulfilling my duties as the Mayor's daughter. But knowing how late they can stay up, even when they have to get up early the very next day, I appropriately excused myself with the tale of a headache to go to bed.

Once I made it to my room, I changed from my flowy dark blue dress, into a more appropriate; jeans, t-shirt, boots combo and opened my bedroom window. From my window ledge, there's a trellis about a foot to the right that I climbed onto to get down. I've done it plenty of times before, because I wanted to know that I could, and because there's a small thrill in getting away with breaking curfew. It's great to be the only one out at night; it's like a whole new world in the dark. But I mostly kept to the woods behind my house. I once tried a walk through the Victor's Village, but have never since tried it again. Those huge empty houses filled me with a terrible gloomy feeling.

I shake the feeling the empty Village gave me. I probably shouldn't be thinking about creepy things when I'm doing something that's giving me the creeps. In the entire time it took me to decide to sneak out and talk to Gale, staying at the party for another hour or two, excusing myself, and getting ready to leave, it had never once occurred to me that I have no _fucking_ clue where Gale lives.

I have an extremely vague memory of Katniss pointing out the general direction of his house once when I was over, so I started out at Katniss' house. And started towards the direction I was pretty sure she pointed to.

Though, there was absolutely no way I was going to know if it was his house, unless there was a giant sign reading HAWTHORNE or GALE LIVES HERE, or maybe if he was just standing on the porch or something. But seeing as past midnight, and the sign thing not sounding very likely, I was pretty much screwed.

Yeah, tell the likelihood of me actually finding his house to the me half an hour ago, when I decided it was great idea to tread into unknown territory. Because how hard can it really be to make it back to Katniss' or my house? The answer to that question is pretty damn hard. All these Seam houses look exactly the same. And if that heart-shaped pothole is any indication I've been in this spot more than once tonight.

Seriously, what the hell was I thinking? I'm so stupid. I should have gotten a fucking map or something, I have no idea where I am. Do they even have maps for District 12? I don't really see why they-

My train of thought crashes into another fucking train going the completely opposite direction, when I feel a large hand grab my wrist, "AAAA-" The attacker's hand muffle's my scream.

I really hope someone heard that and they're on their way to help, but there is no way in hell I'm going to be some damsel in distress. Using some self-defense moves I learned from a couple peacekeepers my Dad paid to teach me, I break the attacker's hold on me. I kick his shin to temporarily cripple him, and bite his hand to get him to release me. I've never actually used these moves before, but it works. He releases me and I bolt.

There ain't no way I'm sticking around to see who this psycho murderer is. At first I don't hear any footsteps in pursuit, but then I hear the guy hot on my trail. He keeps saying something but I don't know what it is. Probably something like, "Stop I won't hurt you! I just want to cut your body up into little pieces, and save your golden hair as a trophy." No way in hell psycho.

I pick up my speed, but so does he. Something he says makes me falter in my steps. It sounded like my name, and Gale's? I throw a glance over my shoulder and a somewhat familiar hulking figure, stops moving. The figure raises it's hands in a show of innocence, I'm sure. The figure makes its way towards me. And this time when the attacker speaks I hear them loud and clear, "Madge, it's Gale. Sorry for scaring you like that."

"Gale?" What. The. Hell. Oh my god, what is wrong with him? I thought I was about to get murdered or something. I approach him fast, "What the hell was that?" I say through gritted teeth. I'm so pissed right now I push him as hard as I can, but it only makes him stumble back a few feet. Which pisses me off even more, because he didn't fall over, "You just sneak up on me in the dark, and grab me like that? You scared the shit out of me! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm so sorry Madge." Oh he's sorry. Oh ok everything is all fine now, because Gale said he was _sorry_. "I honestly wasn't trying to scare you. I wasn't even thinki-"

"Yeah obviously you weren't thinking." I cut him off.

Does he even realize that I was so terrified out of my skull, I thought I was going to be killed. I think I'm handling this extremely well for someone who thought their life might end today.

He gives me _that_ Gale look, and I just _know_ he's going to fight me on this, "I said I was sorry, and what are you doing out here this late? Do you have a death wish or something? It's not safe for a girl like you to be wandering the Seam at night."

_What? _"A girl like me, what's that supposed to mean?" I raise my eyebrows, and cross my , I'm perfectly aware that it's not safe, but I wasn't really thinking about that when I came out here. I was thinking about helping Gale.

"It means a fragile looking, clueless pretty town girl isn't safe on the street at night."

I sputter for a second, he did not just say that, "Excuse me, as I think I just demonstrated, I can take care of myself. Thank you very much."

"God you are so infuriating!" I'm infuriating? He just attacked _me_, and then starts yelling at me?! "Are you really so stupid? Hell, were you even thinking? I know you were raised to think everything is just perfect, and that you're an untouchable princess, but in the real world you're just a helpless little girl."

God, of course he has to bring up the fact that I'm the Mayor's daughter. Like that somehow makes me not good enough, or makes me stupid. "I was thinking, actually. I was thinking that you might be upset after the interviews, and want someone to talk to. But I suppose I am stupid for ever thinking you'd want to talk to _a girl like me_!" He is _such_ an ass.

He looked surprised when I said I had been coming to see him. "Oh god, Madge I-"

But I don't need his pity. "Save it Hawthorne, you clearly don't need anyone to talk to, so I'll just be on my way." Somehow I get even more pissed because I realize that tears are welling up in my eyes, and I don't want to cry. I want to be pissed. I turn quickly before he has yet another reason that I am a stupid idiot for coming out here tonight, and I start toward a direction that does not have Gale Hawthorne in it.

"Madge." I hear him call my name. Does he not get it?

"What!?" I say much louder than I meant to. When I whip around to face him a tear slips from my eye, and I try to wipe it off before he sees. But I see his eyes catch everything, and follow my every move. "What do you want?" Does he want to yell at me some more? What's it gonna be this time? Don't cry! If you cry you're going to fail at life-_blahblah_

"Your house is that way," He points to my right, and I let out a breath. I let the arguments I started building fall back when I realize he's not going to attack me again.

"Oh," I turn towards the way he pointed. That was a bit anticlimactic.

"Madge, wait. Please, wait?"

The way he says it makes me stop. I can tell he's sorry, and even though I don't forgive him, I'll hear him out.

I hear him approach me, and I try to school my features into nonchalance, so he doesn't see how upset I am. But to my surprise he stops behind me, giving me my space, "I'm really sorry, Madge. It's just. It's just that- Ugh" What is so hard for him to say? Sorry I'm a jackass? "Madge there are some really bad people out there." He places his hand on my arm, and gently squeezes giving me a moment of warmth in this cold speech. "They will hurt you, and they will enjoy it without a second thought. And I know you're strong and you can take care of yourself, but I'm worried about you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Oh, please.. Well, he did seem really sincere though. I use the last bit of anger I hold, and throw it at him, "Yeah? What are you so worried about me for? I didn't realize you cared."

"Of course I care." Wow. He turns me to face him, but I can't look him in the eye right now. I'm still kind of embarrassed that I almost cried. He carefully pulls my gaze to meet his. "Madge, we're friends, remember? And I care about my friends," He really does care about me, I suppose. And it makes sense that Gale would react in that way to a situation like this, because that's just how Gale is.

His gaze is so intense, I can't stand it and I start to let my gaze wander. "I don't like them being in dangerous situations." He holds my head in his hands to bring my focus back on him. "And sometimes when they put themselves in danger, I get mad because I don't want anything to happen to them. To happen to you. Do you understand me?"

I get this is totally off topic, but he is really close to me right now. Like super close, and every breath I take I am rewarded with his delicious scent. Mmhm. Wait, oh yeah understanding something? Understand that he is overprotective and will get mad if you don't follow his boundaries. Reminds me a bit of someone, but who? Oh right, _my dad_. I close my mouth again, knowing there's no point in arguing. If he's any more like my dad then he'll ground me for back talking. I nod.

He nods back at me, his beautiful lips lifting into a smile. I've heard a lot about those lips. I've heard of all sorts of wonderful things they can do, and I'm finding that I wouldn't very much mind finding out for myself if those things were true. Right when I decide I'll go for it, he steps back a couple inches, out of reach. That's probably for the best. Most likely I'd have made a fool of myself, if anything he probably sees me as a little sister.

"And I do want to talk to you. I was going to your house before to talk to you, but I thought that with the Capitol people over.." That with all the Capitol people over it would be a terrible idea for him to come over. Probably true, I'm sure if he came over they would all fawn over his good looks, and say the most inappropriate things about his 'lifestyle'.

"Really?" I'm not sure if really believe that he was coming to see me, but it's nice of him to say so to make me feel better.

He acts offended that I don't believe him, "Yes, really. Madge Undersee, do you not know what a wonderful listener you are?" That makes me laugh. He thinks I'm a wonderful listener? He's the one who listens to all my problems. He's the one who makes me feel better after I have a mini freak-out. At least, he has before.

He's looking at me funny, and he's not saying anything. But then he just shakes his head, and grabs my hand, "Come on." He pulls me along beside him to- to I don't know.

"Where are we going?" I link our hands together, and I notice how different they are. Mine pale and small, compared to his huge, rough and dark.

"You'll see." I hate surprises.

I look up at him, "Why don't you just tell me?"

He returns my gaze, "Because it's a surprise." I don't drop his gaze, because he will be the one who backs down, not me. And he does. I smirk as I watch as his eyes drift down.. to my- lips? We stop walking. Is it just me, or is he leaning towards me? So, maybe he doesn't see me as a sister like I thought. I realize how dry my mouth is, and I lick my lips, _so_ ready for this to happen.

His thumb is tracing my lips, and then he whispers those sweet words against my mouth, "You're so beautiful."

He leans closer still, and then he- he starts talking, "I can't believe we're about to do this." Yeah, well maybe if you'd stop talking we could kiss, and then you wouldn't have to 'believe' it. "Though, I can't say I haven't wanted to kiss you for a long time. I just never thought it would actually happen." I can't help but start laughing, he's so nervous! That's adorable. Who would have thought Gale Hawthorne Casanova extraordinaire, is nervous to kiss me? "But, wait-" he pulls back, oh god just get on with it already, "do you want me to kiss you? Oh my god. I've just been assuming you wanted to kiss me and you don't. And now-"

"Gale!" I laugh. How is it even possible that I wouldn't want to kiss him? But he really needs to get on with it. Despite how adorable it is that he's all anxious, and insecure, I'm getting a little impatient. One more word, and I'm going to have to take control of this situation.

"Don't worry Madge I won't do this again. That was so out of line. I don't know why I did that. I'm so sorr-"

"Gale," he stops, "shut-up." I link my hands around his neck, and pull his lips down to mine.

I press my lips to his, and pull back. That short touch did nothing but make me want more. He whispers my name across my lips right before he pulls me in for more. He presses harder into me, but that's not enough.

I swipe my tongue across his mouth, requesting entrance. He closes his lips tighter together in response. Oh so that's how it's gonna be?

I find the hem of his shirt, with my hand that's not buried in his surprisingly soft hair. I slip my hand under his shirt, and feel my way up his hard stomach and wonderfully muscular chest lightly brushing my nails against his skin.

His growl surprises me, but damn. Why was that so hot?

"My oh my, Madge Undersee, you are quite the little minx." That makes me giggle, I've never heard him talk like this, and the fact that he's talking to _me_? That is so hot. His hot mouth travels down to my neck, and he places kisses all across my collarbone.

He knows just when to push, and how hard. His hands are on my hips, holding me steady against him. I back him up against a wall, because he's been in control for far too long, "My turn," I start kissing from where I can reach, his mid-chest and I slowly make a languid trail up to his throat. It's kind of tiring to hold myself up on my tiptoes for so long, but the moans he keeps producing make this well worth it.

His hands are buried in my hair, but they make their way down and lift me up. The tables have turned, and he's pressed me into the wall. I wrap my legs around his waist, and revel in the wonderful sensations he is giving me.

This is the best thing about being with Gale, the way I can quit being the 'Mayor's daughter' and start being Madge. And the way he makes me forget everything going on around us. Right now we are the only two people in the universe.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DAMN KIDS DOING BANGING UP AGAINST MY WALL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?!"

And this old guy too, apparently. His presence shocks me quite a bit, and Gale starts laughing maniacally. Luckily I have fast-acting Gale ready to take action in any situation, or else I probably would have been glued to the spot trying to figure up from down and hands from feet.

I haven't been carried piggyback since I was little, and it makes me feel like a kid again. Gale yells something or other to the man whose side of the house we just defiled, but I'm laughing too hard to understand it. I feel vibrations running through me as Gale joins in on my laughter.

"Okay, okay, shh. We need to be quiet. The last thing we need is to be caught by a couple of peacekeepers." I know he's right, but it takes me a few minutes to reign in my laughter. Maybe I should spend more time with Gale, I always seem to have a great time. At least when we're not fighting, or when I'm not crying.

I realize that he's still carrying me, which he _really_ doesn't have to be doing, "You can put me down you know."

I feel him tighten his arms around my legs, and his response makes me grin like a mad-woman, "I know."

I'm aware enough of my surroundings to know he isn't going in the direction that he said my house is in, so I guess he's still taking me to this _mysterious_ place, "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"No." He laughs at my question, and I know he knows how much it's bothering me not to know where we're going. So, I decide to fish the answer out of him.

I know he was very vocal when I played with his neck before, so I go for it. Starting at the top of his ear I follow the edge with my tongue, drawing his ear lobe into my mouth and pulling at it gently with my teeth. When I hear him moan I whisper into his ear, in my very best seductive voice, "How 'bout now?"

"Nope," he is so irritating, but I'm not giving up yet. I place kisses down his neck teasing his pulse point.

"Pretty please?" I continue my ministrations.

"No way. We're almost there anyways, you could probably figure it out if you paid more attention to the road than my neck."

I stop immediately. Uh, rude. Wait I have an idea. I lean down and press my lips to his neck and- blow. I giggle at the feeling, and at memories of my parents doing the same thing to me when I was a child. Gale laughs too, and I decide to take his advice.

I look around and find I do recognize this area. If you take a turn to the left and travel on for a short way you would reach the town, but if you continue on forward, like Gale is, then you reach, "The meadow?"

"Yup, there's this small little clearing that I thought we could go to talk. We should be safe there, nobody has ever come across me yet." Yeah, Gale seems like the type of person who likes to spend some time away from the world. To escape.

When we arrive he helps me to my feet, and I take a look around. There's maybe 10 ft in each direction of open space, but it's enough to leave a great view of the sky. "This is beautiful." I look over at his lazing form, "Is this where you take all the girls?" Well, maybe he likes guys too? "Or guys?" I add thoughtfully.

He laughs, "Yeah, all the girls, _and_ guys. Haha, but no. Unless you count my mom and my little sister, this isn't where I take all the girls, _or_ guys." His words make me happy for some reason. I guess I'm glad I'm not just another one of the girls he uses and kicks to the side. Not that I know if he really does that, but I've heard things. I make a mental note to ask him about that one day.

Gale grabs my hand and drags me down with him, and I feel warm and comfy being close to him. "Can't we just lay here and enjoy the view?" he asks. And honeslty? I could be perfectly content just laying here with Gale all night, and forgetting about the world, but forgetting for now isn't going to help us any for tomorrow.

"Aren't we supposed to talk about the interviews? Or the fact that Katniss is going into the Games tomorrow? Or about how we went from hating each other, to friends, to making out in the time span of like two weeks?" I ask, trying to be the reasonable one.

"Hey, I never hated you."

Seriously? "Shut up, you know what I mean."

"Also, I'm not sure it was quite two weeks."

I smack his chest, "Gale." I say warningly.

He runs his hand through his hair, in what I've found is a habit of his when he's trying to pull himself together, "I know. Let's start with the interviews. What the hell was Mellark thinking? He made a fool of Katniss!" I had a feeling Gale might think this way about Peeta's big reveal. "Everything she accomplished to be intimidating-"

I sit up and interrupt him, "Wait. I know what he did looks bad to you, but it was actually really smart. You see he was-"

"Wait you're telling me that he was being smart?" he looks at me like I just said I eat metal cans for breakfast- like I'm psychotic.

"Yes, Gale he really is." He starts to interrupt again, but I hold up a hand to silence him. If he'll just listen I know I can make him at least partially understand Peeta's motives. Or what Peeta's interview is going to do for the both of them, "Let me explain it to you from a Capitol point of view."

He nods for me to continue, and I lower my hand, glad that he'll give me a chance to speak.

"They love Katniss; her poor little life from 12, her volunteering for Prim, her dress on fire, her 11 training score, and her modesty. And they love Peeta. Maybe not in the same way, but his charisma on the stage, and he got a score good enough for a Career, and then alas he's been in love with his fellow tribute since they were children. And now they are both going into a fight to the death where only one of them can survive. The Capitol citizens will eat this up! They love a good star-crossed love story. Katniss and Peeta will be getting a lot more sponsors, who are rooting for their love." A lot of this information isn't even just my own observations, I actually heard the Capitol people say some of these things.

"But he made her look weak." More desirable than week, but I'll let that pass.

"Maybe, a little. But if the other tributes see her as less of a threat, then they won't be out to get her from the start. And, she got an 11 how weak can you look after that?" Seriously, I bet the best I could do is a five.. Maybe.

He sighs and reluctantly agrees with me, "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. But I still don't like him."

I wonder if it's because he feels Peeta is encroaching on his' and Katniss' future relationship. Not that I'm really sure if he even has feelings for Katniss, but I decide to see if even he knows why he dislikes Peeta, "Why not?"

The question makes him think, and it's a while before he comes up with an answer, and not a very good one at that. "Well, I don't know.. Do I need a reason?"

"I suppose you don't _need_ a reason, but I've always wondered.." I don't know. What if he gets mad at me for asking? Especially since we just kissed. I don't want him to think I'm jealous already when we only just started- well, started what? I'm not exactly sure. But we've started something.

He casually sits up next to me and nudges my shoulder, "Wondered what?" I still don't think I should ask, but maybe he won't get mad. And then we can get this conversation out of the way, "It's okay Madge, wondered what?"

That makes my decision, "I've always wondered if maybe you liked Katniss. Maybe _more_ than liked her." Yeah. Like maybe you're in love with her, and also want to have her babies?

He's quiet for a long time, and I'm not sure if he's thinking about my question, and seriously considering his feelings. Or if he's super pissed/uncomfortable? I start pulling grass from the ground and putting it in a pile, trying to soothe my nerves. Finally, I can't take the silence any longer and I give him an out, "It's okay if you do. I mean she came way before me, and we can forget about that kiss if you want." He can just say he wants to forget it and I'll leave it behind me. I don't want to forget it. Ever. But if he wants to, I mean, what am I supposed to do? Force him to like me and not Katniss, or any other girl? I can't do that.

It feels like an eternity before he answers me, but it's probably only been a few seconds. "Madge, I don't want to forget that kiss. Do you?"

Really, he doesn't? That makes me smile from ear to ear, "No, I don't."

He smiles back and gives me a quick peck on the lips, "Good."

Mmm I want more, but he still hasn't answered my question. And I need to know, "But what about Katniss?"

He sighs, "I don't know. I guess I always thought we'd get married one day." So did everyone else. "I never loved her like that though. I suppose I could've, one day. But now- All I know is I've never felt about someone the way I feel about you. I don't know if it's possible for me to feel like this with anyone else." Aww. I feel the same way, when I'm with him I can be _me_. And when he kisses me- Ah I'm off track, I don't quite catch what he says at the end. Something about Katniss and him not working out anyways?

I nod, I get it. But what are we doing? My annoying practical self comes out, and makes me realize a few things. First: We can't seriously, jump in to this _thing_, when we hardly know each other. Second: I know I don't have feelings for anyone else, but he doesn't even know exactly how much he likes Katniss. Just because we've never felt how we do with each other with anyone else doesn't mean _we_, necessarily should be together. Third: He's super hot and I want to make out with him again.

Okay, that last one may not be from my more sensible self.

"I understand about Katniss, and about never feeling this way before. But Gale, do you think maybe we should take this whole _thing_ a little slower. We only just became friends, and now we want to- what? Start dating? Maybe we should stay friends, and make sure that we aren't going to rip each other's throats out after a week of being civil." Or rip each other's clothes off mmm, my traitorous mind adds.

"Why don't we wait until Katniss comes back, maybe even for a while after that? To make sure you don't have feelings for her, and to make sure we aren't making any rash decisions, because of everything that's going on right now. Then we can see where this goes." But I also really want to make out with you, and touch your delicious abs. I add in my mind, because I don't think that really goes along with the rest of my speech.

"Damn, why do you have to be so reasonable?" He kisses my nose, and it's adorable.

But I have to push him back before I forget my reasons for not doing this, "Gale."

"I know, I know. It's a deal, no dating until Katniss has returned, and we've affirmed that I have no romantic feelings for her."

"Good." I shake his waiting hand, and suddenly I'm in his lap, and my mind is cloudy. And him pressing his face to the side of mine is not helping make anything clearer.

"But it's going to be really hard to keep my hands off you. Especially knowing what I'll be missing." He whispers. Like I don't know that? I kind of hate myself for not letting us just fool around, and have some fun, but I know if I do that I could seriously end up regretting it when Katniss comes home, and Gale decides that he really does love her.

But then he starts toying with me like I did to him before to figure out where we were going, and all thought leaves me completely. He must be much better at it than me though, because I'm ready to give in after about thirty seconds of his handiwork. "Well, maybe we can have one more kiss before we start."

"Mmm sounds good to me." He kisses my neck. Oh yesss, he pulls back. Oh noooo, "But we probably shouldn't." He teases.

"Oh shut up," I pull him back to my mouth, and if this is our last kiss until Katniss gets back, and Gale is sure of his feelings, then it's gonna be a great one.

I push him onto his back, "Lets make it count."

* * *

AN: Yay! I posted today like I wanted to! I love writing Madge's POV, I feel like I flow with her a lot better than with Gale? Tell me what you think!


End file.
